


Father Sheev

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Courtship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Slow Burn, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 28,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Finding his heir before he is given to the Jedi, Sheev claims his son Obi-Wan. And as he plots, his son stays at his side as the galaxy prepares itself for war.





	1. The beginning

As the infant swaddled up in his arms in a soft green blanket peered up at him with a guileless and toothless smile, Sheev glanced over his shoulder at the burning building he was leaving behind but when the baby crooned, his attention returned to look down into green eyes with soft strands of fluffy red hair curling over his forehead.

Obi-Wan, his son.

The woman who had birthed him had intended to give the boy over to the Jedi and hadn’t it been for Sheev discovering the existence of the babe, this young heir would have become a Jedi, the enemy.

Tucking the boy into the crook of his arm, Sheev reached up and ran his free index finger along one of the chubby cheeks, smiling a bit when Obi-Wan cooed in response. “Yes… hello to you too Obi-Wan, I’m your daddy.” Sheev murmured, hearing the crackling of the burning building behind him as the roof fell in, burying the corpse of the woman who had bore Obi-Wan.

The one who had intended to give him away without informing Sheev.

A spike of rage slithered through him at that thought before he put a lid on it lest he upset Obi-Wan.

The baby had nothing to do with the actions of his mother and didn’t deserve any scorn or anger. No not his son.

“Lets go home little one, I’ll be sure to keep Damask away from you.” He assured quietly as he tucked the five month old up against his chest, mentally plotting where to get some milk substitute before Obi-Wan got hungry.

Force, there were so much Obi-Wan needed.

Sheev would need to buy a crib, diapers, toys, travel cot, baby soap, food and so much clothes…

‘A nanny droid might help too on the days I’m busy with work… just so I know he’ll be safe.’ Sheev mused to himself as he boarded his ship and went to the cockpit, reluctant to leave Obi-Wan alone even in the bunk of the ship, needing to have him in arms reach.

Typing in the coordinates to Naboo, Sheev pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead. “We’re going home _my_ child.”

()()()

Obi-Wan Palpatine grew up with a loving if a bit distant at times father though as a young child, his father would often take him aside for private tutoring, teaching him how to meditate and control the Force.

He especially taught Obi-Wan how to hide his Force abilities from Jedi should they come to Naboo.

It wasn’t until he became a teenager that Obi-Wan understood why.

His father was a Sith Lord, along with his associate Hego Damask who was in all actuality his fathers master.

Not in the slavery kind of way but as a teacher.

Still…

Obi-Wan resented the fact that his father had to call the man master because he could tell Damask took a wicked sense of delight that made it clear to Obi-Wan that he considered it the former way. He was sure that his father also knew it but Obi-Wan had always been severely emphatic, able to connect and bond with animals and people both.

Slowly healing another saber burn on his father’s thigh with the Force, Obi-Wan tried to keep calm and focused so he could seal it properly and his father wouldn’t suffer nor that there would be a scar left behind.

Long pale fingers cupped his chin and raised his head, green eyes flecked with yellow that faded and appeared as they meet pale blue ones. “Calm yourself Obi-Wan. This is just a temporary delight for him, eventually… it will be I who claims the title.” Sheev assured quietly.

Pursing his lips a bit, Obi-Wan nodded and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again to leave only green behind.

He trusted his father knew what he was doing. But that didn’t mean he had to like the fact that he got injured by a nerf herding muun that belonged in a trash compactor.

Above his sons head, Sheev smirked slightly to himself in amusement at Obi-Wan’s projected thought before slowly stroking his hair with affection as the fifteen year old continued healing him. ‘My brave, powerful boy.’


	2. Blazing in the Force

Glancing about, Obi-Wan finally focused on Padme as he was sure only people who already knew the truth was around. “It would be better to tell the Jedi, he most likely already knows the truth of your identity.” He said with forced calm.

Being on Naboo to monitor the situation and report back to his father had been alright until the Jedi showed up.

Now Obi-Wan was itching out of his skin with worry about revealing himself.

The years had been kind to the young Naboo politician at his father’s side, allowing him to grow with poise and wealth to learn about the galaxy, putting Naboo at his fingertips with his charm though he never wanted to rule the silly planet so he never put in his hand to election.

Instead he had stayed at his father’s side, tutors bought him from around the galaxy to teach him at home and in the depth of the night, his father had taught him about the Force, painted images of the future they could have once Damask was taken out of the way.

With that future came sacrifices of course but Obi-Wan understood that.

An empire was never created without a few deaths.

A few doves always had to be killed for the final dish.

That was how the galaxy still functioned.

Death was natural, it was only how you dealt with it that could be unnatural. And if the rest of the galaxy made it possible for a war…

Well, why not take that advantage.

But all those years lead here, this moment on a star cruiser with a Jedi and the Queen he was keeping an eye on for his father.

Padme only smiled at him as Panaka snorted. “Why do you think that?”

Raising his head tall to give the guard captain a sever look, Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest to bring glimmer silk gray shirt taunt over his chest. “Because you and Sabe are as unique in the Force as two birds of different species in the sky. No one is alike in the Force, not even twins. He can tell as you switch though he has called none of you out on it yet most likely in respect for the handmaiden tradition. He however is your guard from the Order, here to see to your safety. If he knows, he has a better chance.” He said severely.

Padme frowned to him and Obi-Wan resigned himself to her not listening to him.

Force knew the lady had a mind of her own and Padme Amidala would not be swayed by Obi-Wan despite it all.

‘Than again, she was always crafty.’ He mused dryly to himself as he bowed to his queen. It was why his father had agreed to be one of her political tutors after all.

()()()

‘And now we pick up a slave boy… Force he has no idea what’s in store for him.’ Obi-Wan mused darkly to himself as the pilot and Jedi were installing the new hyperdrive.

He understood why Jinn had Anakin here though, he blazed so brightly in the Force it was amazing no one else had picked him up but the poor kid had no idea what dogma’s he was about to be exposed to.

‘If they even let the boy joy. He’s much older than the standard Initiate they allow.’ Obi-Wan mused to himself before making a soft noise as he almost tripped over small feet.

Anakin yelped and pulled his feet into the little alcove he had found, staring up at Obi-Wan with wide eyes as he hastily pulled his sleeve down.

But Obi-Wan had seen the bruises.

Kneeling quickly, his robes pooling around him, Obi-Wan held out his hand to the boy he had been introduced to by Padme. “You’re injured.” He said in alarm.

Hesitating, Anakin finally nodded before holding out his arm to the Naboo politican. “They’re from the pod race…”

‘Pod racing… sweet Force.’ Obi-Wan stared at the large bruises covering the boys arm before pursing his lips.

Checking to make sure where the Jedi was, Obi-Wan covered Anakin’s bruised arm with warm and careful hands, channeling his healing abilities to it with a steady and slow stream.

When he removed his hands, Anakin’s bruise was gone and the boy stared at his bare arm with wide eyes before looking up at Obi-Wan who winked at him and put a finger to his mouth. “Lets keep it a secret between the two of us.” He teased gently.

The boy let out a small giggle and nodded happily at him, beaming warmly.

Giving the blond hair a little ruffle as he got to his feet, Obi-Wan headed towards the kitchen to get himself some water as Anakin stared adoringly after him.


	3. Not fond of Jedi

Waiting until the decoy had greeted his father, Obi-Wan moved forward with a small smile and grasped his hands tightly, inclining his head respectfully. “Father.” He greeted quietly. “Its good to see you.” Obi-Wan offered genuinely.

“And it is good to see you my son.” Sheev returned warmly, freeing one hand to reach up and rest it affectionately on his boys cheek.

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan gave as small a sigh as he could while leaning into the hand to enjoy the affection offered to him freely. Sheev was seldom affectionate in public and it clued in to his father honestly being worried about him during the invasion.

While Sheev had trained Obi-Wan, he had never been as cruel to him as he had been to his own apprentices. He couldn’t be termed as kind, Force no, but he had not hurt Obi-Wan on purpose unless it was in battle training as pain was a tool to learn your lessons well.

“I was with the Queen when the invasion happened.” Obi-Wan murmured, straightening slowly with a small smile towards the other man. “Because of my connection to you it was deemed safer for me to come along than remain where the Neimodians could attempt to use me.” He shrugged.

Sheev nodded at that before turning back to the Queen decoy, hand still resting on Obi-Wan’s shoulder until he was leading the entourage away.

With that Obi-Wan turned to check where Anakin was, finding the boy glancing at the Jedi.

Jinn was waving for Anakin to follow the Naboo though.

Well than…

Feeling his brows reach up to his brows, Obi-Wan shrugged and held out his hand towards Anakin, giving the boy a soothing smile when he instantly perked up in relief and quickly moved to Obi-Wan’s side to latch onto the redhead’s warm hand with his small one.

“Thank you.” Anakin said shyly.

“Of course, if Jinn tells you to stay with us, then I will look after you.” Obi-Wan murmured in return, following after the rest with Anakin by his side.

()()()

Smiling when Anakin came out of the fresher after his shower, Obi-Wan nodded happily. “I see the clothes fit you, I’m glad.” He chuckled warmly at the ten year old. Well, almost ten. “You look very handsome Anakin.” Obi-Wan added.

Anakin, blushing to his roots yet puffing his chest a bit out, beamed at him, wearing a smart little blue tunic, warm dark blue coat over and with beige leggings beneath it all. Anakin had opted to keep his well worn shoes but Obi-Wan figured that was more out of comfort than anything and didn’t begrudge him that.

Everything was so new for the young boy.

“Now, I had a meal set together, come eat with me.” Obi-Wan offered, gesturing to a table with a small smile, watching Anakin practically scramble into a seat and quickly start eating.

‘Poor thing…’ Making no mention of the boys manners, Obi-Wan joined him while throwing a glance towards where he knew his father was meeting with the real Queen Padme Amidala, mentally wondering how he was going to convince her to call for a vote of no confidence.

He wasn’t privy to all of his fathers plans after all.

“How come you aren’t a Jedi?”

Broken out of his musing, Obi-Wan peered over the small boy who had finally remembered his manners his mother must have taught him and was eating slower and chewing properly. The question made Obi-Wan smile. “Because my father didn’t want to give me over to them, to be honest they don’t know I’m Force taught only that I’m Force sensitive.” He winked.

Anakin blinked at that then smiled. “Oh, how come you weren’t taught by the Jedi?” He questioned curiously.

“Well my father isn’t exactly fond of the Jedi though he respects them for the work they do.” Obi-Wan served Anakin the official line. Then he winked. “And I’m his only son, so he wanted to keep me of course.” And that was also why Padme was aware that he was Force sensitive as Sheev had been her mentor and she had often been over at their manor.

She had caught him using the Force for various practices from healing to floating items around.

It was bound to happen but at least the young lady was keeping her mouth shut about it.

Anakin blinked at him, clearly not understanding why Palpatine didn’t like Jedi but was clearly not going to ask in case he overstepped his boundaries when Obi-Wan had been so kind to him. Smiling kindly, Obi-Wan encouraged the boy to eat, he would need it for whenever Jinn came for him.


	4. Talk shit get hit

Staring at the other in shock, the Naboo security guard held the back of his head.

Obi-Wan raised his brow slowly and crossed his arms over his chest. “…Talk shit, get _hit_.” He said calmly before turning to Anakin and holding his hand out to him with a small smile. “Now come along Anakin, Master Jinn entrusted me to look after you since the Jedi are apparently… busy.” He chuckled a bit.

Taking the hand eagerly, Anakin peeked up at the guard before following Obi-Wan. “Jedi are weird, I’m not sure they are gonna let me be a Jedi despite of of Mr Jinn.” He chirped as they headed down the hall to Obi-Wan quarters.

“Indeed, well you won’t have to return to Tatooine if that is the case. I wouldn’t abandon you there.” The redhead hummed.

Squinting up at the other man, Anakin grinned. “Is that why you hit the guard on the back of the head for thinking I was a spy?” He giggled.

“A honestly preposterous assumption.” Obi-Wan muttered. “I’m going to have to ask father about the level of intelligence in those he has working for him.” He shook his head.

“You’re kind of mean.” Anakin noted, peering up at him. “Mom says you shouldn’t say anything if you can’t say anything nice.”

Chuckling faintly at that, Obi-Wan shrugged. “Maybe but in my line of work, I have to be mean sometimes to get my point across. There are some where only a bit of meanness or pointed anger gets understanding though I prefer to be kind.” Obi-Wan chuckled softly.

Squeezing Obi-Wan’s hand at that, Anakin leaned into his side adoringly. “Oh.”

“Now, come along, lets get some food into you and then we shall go to the Queen’s ship.” Obi-Wan announced warmly.

“Can I see Padme?”

“Maybe, though she will be on the ship at least but she might be too busy with everything going on. Regardless, you can stay with me…hmm that reminds me, you were very cold on the trip in space.” Obi-Wan frowned as he opened his door to bring the child with him in. “Lets bring some extra blankets for you.”

Blushing faintly, Anakin smiled gratefully up at the redhead. “Really?”

“Of course, if Master Jinn asks me to take care of you, that is what I will.” Obi-Wan assured.

()()()

Stroking his chin thoughtfully, Sheev watched the little blond beside his son as the two boarded the Queen’s nubian ship. The Force was giving him warnings about him and the Force power alone would grab Sheev’s attention.

But more than that…

Was the utter adoration on the boys face every time he looked up at Obi-Wan, clinging to the elegant hand that Sheev had seen wield both saber and viroblade, healing force and stylus.

He could work with this.

This boy…

Regardless where his future lead him, he would be powerful.

If he could snag him for his future plans then maybe he would not have to worry about his son too much but was Sheev willing to create an another Sith that would feel possessive of Obi-Wan?

He did not relish the idea of sharing his son…

But he couldn’t keep him safe all the time and Obi-Wan had a tendency to… find trouble.

‘Or as Obi-Wan would say, trouble finds him.’ Sheev thought dryly to himself.

Sheev would see what became of the boy once the blockade was over.

After all, who said he would even survive though Obi-Wan would most likely look after him.

Sheev would just have to wait and see for now.


	5. Acts of kindness

Watching the blond in front of him with a little smile, Sheev sipped his tea calmly. “I see you’re doing well Anakin, they must be feeding you properly at the temple.” He offered.

The twelve year old nodded enthusiastically as he eagerly engaged with Sheev, talking about everything that came to his head apparently.

Two years had certainly given the boy a larger frame, a proper diet letting him shoot up and something told Sheev that the boy would be a tall one.

Tall and strong.

With that power at least brute force was something the boy would be capable and with a Jedi like Jinn training him, he would be taught some control which meant quite a bit. And as they said ‘practice makes the master, there’s nothing like starting young, it pays to catch them young.’ He hid a smirk behind the cup.

And just as if ordered, the door opened to admit Obi-Wan, his son moving with care with his left arm in a sling and a pad in his right. “Father, it looks like there are eighteen po-Oh! You have a guest.” Obi-Wan came to a sudden halt, peering almost owlishly at Anakin before softening into a gentle smile. “Hello Anakin, its been a while.” He greeted kindly.

Watching Anakin’s eyes turn wide and excited, Sheev wondered if he even had to do anything to encourage the boys clear adoration of Obi-Wan.

“Senator Palpatine!” He bounced to his feet, bowing quickly before zeroing in on the sling. Both noted a bit of horror in the boys aura at that. “You’re injured?” He questioned.

Chuckling softly, Obi-Wan moved closer to the desk, settling the pad down for Sheev before reaching out and gently rubbing the short hair of the padawan’s haircut. “Only slightly, my transport was attacked and my guards were slow.” He smiled softly.

Thank the Force Obi-Wan was capable of defending himself frankly or Sheev would have lost his son that day.

If Obi-Wan had been any meeker or more hesitant to killing an attacker, he would have suffered a lot more than his broken arm and while he had healed it mostly, Obi-Wan knew he couldn’t heal it all the way lest he bring the Jedi suspicion down on his skilled state.

Which explained the sling.

Anakin stared at him before making a low noise. “Maybe you can request Jedi guards? I’m sure my master and I could be your guards.” He offered quickly.

“And I’m sure as the Chancellor’s only son, they would be granted but I am quite happy as is Anakin, I do not need someone following me at all times… however I do wonder how long you’ve been here?” Obi-Wan pursed his lips, looking to Sheev.

Taking the hint, Sheev hummed. “A few hours, I do believe its time for Anakin to go home frankly. Perhaps you can escort him and maybe get him all the way home?”

Anakin, who had been about to protest clearly, shut his mouth and looked hopefully up at Obi-Wan as the redhead rubbed his chin.

“Well, I don’t see why not. It would allow me some time to catch up with Naboo’s hero.” Obi-Wan winked down at him before gesturing for Anakin to move to the door. “Yes, I’ll take Anakin to the temple father.”

Chuckling faintly as Anakin seemed to hang onto Obi-Wan’s words, Sheev sat back in his chair in satisfaction.

Oh he wouldn’t need to create any adoration, Obi-Wan by being his natural self was doing a fine job of that himself in creating a loyal future Sith for himself. Sheev would imagine it had something to do with Obi-Wan going back to Tatooine to free Anakin’s mother himself.

As far as Sheev understood, she was somewhere on Naboo, doing something… was it planting?

Hmm oh well, it worked out in Obi-Wan’s favor.

‘I’ll check back once in a while to see how it works…’ He smirked to himself as he doubted Anakin would ever forget the person who brought his mother out of slavery. No, Obi-Wan’s act of kindness had gained him Anakin’s adoration and perhaps more for the years to come.


	6. To see you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrennette on tumblr did me the honor of drawing Obi-Wan! So here is a link to go see the outfit Obi-Wan wears in this chapter https://wrennette.tumblr.com/post/174404187251/wrennette-swpromptsandasks-i-still-cant-get

 

 

Licking his lips nervously, Anakin let his eyes flicker over the delegation hopefully. It had been five years since last he saw Obi-Wan, the redhead returning to Naboo though he sent Anakin the occasional messages that he listened to in the Chancellor’s office and sent some back with the chancellor’s help.

He didn’t think Qui-Gon would approve of it honestly as the man seemed to have a dislike of politicians.

But it was Obi-Wan!

He’d freed Anakin’s mom and he was so kind and nice and… and… pretty.

Just pretty with red hair and freckles over his pale skin…

A constellation of freckles if you got close enough. But he’d been so hopeful with this mission assigned to protect Senator Amidala that Obi-Wan would be part of the Naboo delegation, Palpatine had even hinted to it that Obi-Wan was indeed among Padme’s aid’s as a former Senator for Naboo and provided aid to her as someone already experienced with the Senate if she got stuck.

Not that Anakin thought she needed much.

She had been one cracking Queen of Naboo, the Senate would be handled just as well he bet.

But as nice as it was to see Padme again, despite the reason for it, the one Anakin really wanted to see…

“Anakin?” A warm, accented voice spoke up.

Anakin’s palms felt sweaty as he turned to the voice, beaming nervously as someone shifted out of the delegation and oh Force it was Obi-Wan!

‘Kark he got even prettier and even more dignified looking! How!?’ Anakin bemoaned in his head as the redhead crossed the floor to him, smiling warmly. Obi-Wan had let his hair grow, the long trails of red almost touching the floor and something told Anakin that usually it was set up in some manner but in the apartment Obi-Wan had opted not to. He was wearing a deep cobalt blue and pearl white outfit, blue boots with white flowers, blue leggings, white belt, white shirt but a blue vest over that again and all it did was give him an aura of royalty about him.

Automatically he clasped hand with the man when he got close.

“My it is you! How you have grown.” Obi-Wan chuckled warmly, a groomed beard framing his sweet mouth as it curved into a smile. “Its been too long if you had time to become this big.” He teased lightly.

Anakin swallowed before smiling in return. “I have to say it must have been to long since last if you had time to grow your hair like that, last I saw you it barely brushed your ears Congressman Palpatine.” He returned as steadily as he could while clinging to the soft hands in his.

That got a warm chuckle before Obi-Wan winked. “Please, call me Obi-Wan. I’m not so hung up on titles that I will force you to stand to attention my young friend.” He added before turning to Qui-Gon, his hands falling from Anakin’s. “And Master Jinn. Its a long time since I saw you too.”

Qui-Gon gave him a warm smile, obviously Obi-Wan and the rest of the Naboo politician came on the ‘they are alright for politicians’ list he had. “Please, Qui-Gon if we are to call you Obi-Wan.”

Nodding eagerly at that, Anakin added his two bits. “And Anakin. Please.” He said.

“Qui-Gon and Anakin… when in private of course.” Obi-Wan smiled at them before gently waving both Jedi away. “I’m sure you two have much to speak about with Padme and Gregar, don’t let me detain you since my Senator’s safety comes first. I promise we can speak later.” He added, more to Anakin then to Qui-Gon but both Jedi bowed a bit, moving over to the group to speak about Padme’s security with her, Typho and Jar Jar though the gungan didn’t really have much to add.

Anakin couldn’t resist peeking over to where Obi-Wan was though, the redhead speaking to one of the handmaidens in low tones, memorizing that sweet smile on his lips.

He could swear he still felt the warmth of Obi-Wan’s hands in his…


	7. Do you expect me to seduce him?

“Do you expect me to seduce him?” Sheev didn’t even look up at the voice, continued writing out the new tariff legislation he was suppose to be taking care of though it was one of the most boring things he had done today. “…Father, answer me.”

Sighing finally, Sheev set his stylus down and leaned back in his chair, leveling his only son a long stare as the redhead with all his hair pulled into a bun in the neck stood in front of his desk, wearing a simple dark robe over the blue and white outfit. “I’d ask how you got in here but I trained you myself so I know.” He drawled before gesturing for Obi-Wan to sit.

The man however only raised his brows and crossed his arms over his chest. “Father.” There was a warning in that word.

“…If you were an apprentice, I wouldn’t take this disrespect.” Sheev narrowed his eyes.

“But I’m not your apprentice. I am your son and this is my life.” Obi-Wan said calmly, tilting his chin up while surveying his father.

“True.” Sheev hummed before sighing. “And fine. No, I don’t expect you to seduce him. What you and Skywalker get up to in your free time will be your own thing. I will be encouraging his obsession with you but that is because he will be my future apprentice, if he considers you ‘his’, he will protect you tooth and nail.” He smirked.

Tilting his head a bit, Obi-Wan finally nodded and sat down finally, uncrossing his arms which allowed Sheev to finally relax in his own chair.

“Finally. You think I’d be making plans about your life without your input? I may not tell you the plan in its entirety, but where you are involved personally, you know the details.” Sheev drawled, folding his fingers into a small pyramid while watching the other man.

“I had to ask. Anakin is obvious in his interest and I don’t like being manipulated.” Obi-Wan shrugged, eyes flickering yellow. “Not even by you father.”

“Which is why I don’t do it.” Sheev shrugged. “You behave better when you’re in the know and know what your own life is to become. “As my heir that is.”

The two stared at each other for a long moment.

“And Skywalker?” Obi-Wan finally asked. “I must admit, I am fond of the boy.”

“As I said, he will be my apprentice, but should you involve yourself in a relationship with him… then that is up to you. I won’t deny you what you want.” Sheev got up, moving around the desk to stand by the others side, watching each other again before Sheev gently cupped his face with a hand. “You are my son, I shall deny you nothing as long as you are respectful Obi-Wan.” His grasp tightened. “With obedience however comes great rewards as does with loyalty.”

Obi-Wan’s lips quirked a bit at that, no fear in his eyes despite the grasp the Sith Lord had so close to his throat. “If you think I fear you father, then you don’t know me. I have only respect for you, so threats are unnecessary since I am no Sith, only a well trained Force user.” He chuckled.

Smirking a bit, Sheev nodded and let go, moving towards his liquor cabinet. “Then to our future success it is my boy.”

“To the success of the Palpatine line.” Obi-Wan agreed, standing and following the other man sedately.  

Handing over a crystal tumbler with a small smile, Sheev nodded. “To you Obi-Wan, my only child.”  

Sheev would never be awarded ‘father of the year’ but… he’d done his best, raised his child, made a person out of Obi-Wan worth respecting. Considering some of the spiceheads out there and violently caught criminals and teen pregnancy, he didn’t think he’d done too badly with Obi-Wan, all things considered.

()()()

“I intended to give you this earlier, but either Padme or your master was always around and I was told to give it to you in private.” Obi-Wan hummed, holding out a chip to him with a small smile.

Blinking a bit, Anakin accepted it before glancing back to Padme’s bedroom where the Senator was now sleeping and then looking at Obi-Wan again. “What is it?”

“Its from your mother. I have a blanket she knitted for you too but its on my ship, I didn’t think to bring it.” Obi-Wan gave an apologetic smile.

Tightening his hand on the chip, Anakin stared at the other in awe before tucking what he imagined was a message for him from his mother into his belt. “M-My mother taught me how to read palms you know, when I was little. Want me to try reading your palm?” He grinned hopefully.

Giving a small hum, Obi-Wan chuckled and held out his hand to the other, letting Anakin take the soft appendage to trace the lines and feebly read them as he remembered his mother once instructing.

‘Such smooth, pale skin… nothing like Tatooine.’


	8. Please father

Obi-Wan was hurting.

Anakin knew that to the bottom of his soul that Obi-Wan was in pain, aching, twisting and screaming in pain.

He had just wanted to help his master, help Qui-Gon when it was clear he was in trouble and Padme and Obi-Wan had graciously allowed him by going with Anakin so he would still be doing his assignment.

But they had been split up after being caught.

Apparently Dooku had something of a grudge against Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan was hurting and Anakin could feel it, deep in his stomach how the other was hurting. It was enough to make him flip his switch which might be the reason the door blew open.

He…

Didn’t remember as much after that except finding Obi-Wan two cells down with a few Geonosians. He remembered Obi-Wan’s slumped body, long trails of red hair matted darkly from the blood soaking through Obi-Wan’s clothes and Obi-Wan’s wheezing breaths.

There are a lot of Genosian body parts after that, severed by him and Obi-Wan hand wrapping around his ankle with a quiet pleading of ‘Anakin… calm down.’

And then the rest of the shitstorm happens.

The war starts and just…

He doesn’t see Obi-Wan until he’s lost his arm and the redhead is pale, bloo coated and worn but smiling shakily at him. Anakin can’t help it, high on emotions and fear, he kisses him.

And Obi-Wan kisses back amazingly, arm around Anakin’s waist as he clings to the Jedi.

()()()

Opening his eyes slowly at a cool touch to his face, Obi-Wan blinked up at his father as the Chancellor stared at him mutely for a long moment as he stood by the medical bed, having gotten preferential treatment by Coruscant’s elite medicenter.

“…Was this in the plans?” Obi-Wan questioned a bit.

“No. And I will be having words with Yan Dooku about this act.” Sheev growled quietly before gently brushing his hand over the scar running below Obi-Wan’s left ear and into his medical gown. “…How far?” He questioned.

“To my hip.” Obi-Wan licked his dry lips, making a grateful noise when the bed was levered up and Sheev picked up a glass to give him water.

“Any permanent debilitating injuries?” The Sith questioned, eyes flickering between his benign disguised pale eyes and yellow in the rage he was hiding.

“No. The medic’s think they got to me in time and what they couldn’t care for, I did.” Obi-Wan murmured after swallowing some water through the straw of the glass.

“And if you couldn’t have fixed it?” Sheev demanded, voice cold despite the warm sun shining in from the window.

Peering up at his father for a long moment, Obi-Wan finally sighed. “If I couldn’t, I wouldn’t have been physically able to walk. Not without a cane at the very least an at worst depending on how quickly the problem was located, a hoverchair. And I’d be deaf in the left ear.”

Nostrils flaring at the confession, Sheev set the glass of water down on the table with a quiet click. “…Dooku is lucky I need him.” He finally hissed.

“Calm father… it worked out for the best I promise. After all, you did need some way to trigger Anakins’ fall to darkness, did you not? My injury has certainly made him lose it.” Obi-Wan breathed out.

“I would have preferred it not to be you.” Sheev growled.

“You needed some way. What were you going to do? Kill his mother?” Obi-Wan snorted and closed his eyes, settling more into his bed again.

There was a long silence.

Obi-Wan cracked his eyes open, staring at the other man for a long moment as Sheev stared back. “…You were. You still are.” He whispered, eyes widening up a bit. “But Shm-”

“Is in the way.” Sheev narrowed his eyes. “She is detrimental to the plans… but no fear, I will not be the direct cause of her death, I will push certain situations. But she is a thorn in my plans Obi-Wan.”

Watching his father, Obi-Wan finally shifted, taking Sheev’s hand. “…Please don’t?” He whispered, knowing the pain it would put Anakin in.

“You have too kind a heart my Obi-Wan.” Sheev grunted, squeezing his hand before sighing and nodding. “I will spare her if I can but if she is to live, you will have to keep Skywalker separated from her until he becomes my apprentice, I can’t have her interfering.”

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan whispered, the sun shining softly in through the window.


	9. Are you courting?

“This may come off a bit silly and most likely arrogant of me but I feel I have to ask…” Anakin glanced up from the pad Rex had handed to him, blinking at the woman they were escorting back home from a relief mission the Senator had undertaken.

“Please, if there’s anything I can answer for you Senator Amidala, do ask.” He turned to her, ever since he started dating Obi-Wan, he had gotten a bit better about dealing with politicians and he considered Padme the best of politicians if he was frank.

She hesitated, sitting in the lounge area of the transport area, hands wrapped around a cup. “…Please don’t think too badly of me but I thought you… liked me? I mean you seemed…” She trailed off a bit before flushing though most of her makeup covered it a bit. “Actually you know what don’t mind me, it was a stupid question.”

Hesitating a bit, Anakin set the pad away, the troop movements forgotten for now as he joined her at the lounge table. “I’m assuming this like goes beyond friendly because I do like you as a friend, and you’re a beautiful woman there is no doubt about that. However…” Anakin rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the sweat beading there with his nerves.

Great, how to explain that he had another despite Jedi not being suppose to have any, how to explain that Obi-Wan lit a fire in his belly and a light in his soul?

However he didn’t have to, as Padme stared at him with a small frown before her painted lips curved into a little O in surprise and then smiled at him. “I see. You did like me like I thought but you liked someone else more.” She teased.

Blinking and a bit alarmed, Anakin bit on his bottom lip before shrugging. “Is it that obvious?”

“Only because we’re talking about it and you have the look of a married Senator trying to talk himself out of the attention of a seductive woman that wants to curry favor.” Padme laughed a bit.

Then she turned thoughtful even as Anakin resented being compared to a politician.

Not the married part, that he would never resent because if he could…

But when he had voiced it to Obi-Wan, just out of the medical bed, Obi-Wan had gained a wide eyed look of shock before he practically dug claws into Anakin, ranting about his age, about inexperience, how weddings were vows and love and how they were not something to be done on a whim. Before softening and cupping Anakin’s face with his hands, kissing him with the sweetest of pressure and telling him that he would agree to being engaged however.

And then he’d called Anakin a daft prince of a man.

Anakin still wasn’t sure if he was flattered or insulted by his fiance.

“Its Obi-Wan isn’t it?”

He snapped out of his thoughts to the question and stared at her, eyes wide and brow climbing to his forehead.

Giving a self satisfied grin, Padme nodded. “It is, I remember how you looked at him when you were my guards for the assassination attempts. And your expression now only confirms it.” She laughed warmly.

“…I’m not going to confirm or deny that accusation.” Anakin settled on sheepishly, shrugging a bit at her amused look. “He’d have my head if I did.”

That gained him an amused snort and Padme took a sip of her tea, shaking her head in amusement. “Are you courting? Do you know any Naboo courting traditions at all?” She raised a brow.

Torn between the desire to uphold his promise to Obi-Wan and wanting to know the traditions, Anakin shrugged finally and smiled meekly at her to indicate his ignorance in matters of any traditions that Obi-Wan would be expected to follow.

Clothes seemed to mean a lot in Naboo traditions… well suddenly the socks Obi-Wan gave him made a lot more sense.


	10. Silk

Eyeing the stand closely, Anakin sucked on his bottom lip thoughtfully as he eyed the colorful silk scarves made from all kinds of silk from all over the galaxy. Shimmersilk, lashaa silk, dreamsilk, saava silk and more.

The lashaa silk would be too expensive for Anakin on his stipend from the Order but the dreamsilk.

Glancing to see where his captain was, making sure that he wasn’t paying attention to Anakin but was still busy talking with the informant, Anakin slipped away to the stand to talk to the vendor.

It takes him longer than it should since he’s been eyeing the stall so closely but there’s patterns and colors and he has to consider Obi-Wan’s position but he finally picks a deep purple scarf with swirl patter on it in a slightly darker color and pays the vendor with a smile as he feels the silk between his fingers.

Of course when he turns around, he meets the knowing gaze of his captain but there’s not really a lot he can do about that, is there?

To his relief, Rex says nothing when he closes the distance and instead engages him in conversation about the information he has been told, their heads ducking together for it with the scarf in Anakin’s hand almost forgotten for the moment.

Never fully, not with the soft glide of it along Anakin’s flesh hand, reminding him of Obi-Wan’s skin even if the fabric lacks Obi-Wan’s natural body heat. Nothing will ever replicate the feel of his fiance’s warmth, of that Anakin is sure.

It still takes him much too long before he returns to Coruscant where he can sneak away from the temple and to the Senate district, Obi-Wan’s apartment always open to him any time and though his love is not there, Anakin feels himself relax as the familiar scent closes in around him the moment the door closes behind him.

For a moment all he does is stand there, breathing it in, feeling safe and arm.

And then he’s on the move, to the bedroom to fetch clothes Obi-Wan has bought for him, taking a quick shower and then settling on the couch to wait.

It feels almost decadent, curled up in soft cotton pj bottoms and a shirt, stretched out on the couch as he watches tv and sips at a glass of juice that he had fetched for himself quickly. He was actually almost asleep when Obi-Wan entered the quarters, talking with his aid though the woman did not enter the quarters, instead noting down something on her pad while asking Obi-Wan another quick question as Anakin peeked over the edge of the couch at them, enjoying the sight of his fiance in purple and gold clothes.

She then curtsied and scurried off somewhere, Obi-Wan chuckling to himself as he hang up his coat and toed his boots off before he turned to the couch, smiling warmly at him. “There you are.” He murmured, laughing when Anakin instantly bounced over the couch back and raced towards him, sweeping Obi-Wan off his feet. “Ani!” He squirmed a bit as Anakin buried his nose in the red hair.

Humming into the sweet scented hair and nuzzling slowly down to the scar he knew ran from Obi-Wan’s ear to his hip, Anakin held a bit together. “I’m back.” He whispered joyfully.

“You insufferable man, I am quite aware of that.” Obi-Wan laughed, his tone and the gentle fingers carding through Anakin’s curls taking the bite out of the insult.

Pressing a soft kiss to the scar part beneath the ear, Anakin pulled back a bit though he did not let go of Obi-Wan, smiling at the Chancellor aid as Obi-Wan was now working for his father instead. “I missed you. So much.”

His confession drew a soft smile from Obi-Wan and he stroked the sun kissed skin with his pale hands. “And I you Anakin. Everyday.” He leaned up on his toes, pressing a kiss to Anakin’s lips that would have deepened if Anakin didn’t firmly remind himself of his gift.

“I got you something.” He mumbled, pulling reluctantly from the lips.

“A gift?” Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkled, letting Anakin lead him to the couch where a small paper gift bag rested.

Anakin had figured it be easier to put the scarf in a bag to be presented than to pack it in and therefor cheerfully placed the bag on the mans lap after settling on the couch.

Curiously, Obi-Wan peeked into the bag before brightening, pulling out the scarf and letting the silky fabric glide through his fingers. “Oh its lovely Anakin, thank you!” He breathed out, carefully tucking it around his throat and tying it into an intricate knot at the front.

Beaming proudly, Anakin drew his now very happy fiance into kissing session, crowing in victory in his head.

He’d have to send Padme some chocolate, as a thank you for explaining Naboo customs.

Yes.

But kisses now, all the kisses and Obi-Wan’s warm body.


	11. Another step

Pressing a box gently into Anakin’s hand as they stood at the bottom of the ramp, Obi-Wan smiled gently up at the other man. “I’m glad I caught you before you were shipping out.” He whispered quietly as the troopers valiantly ignored them to give a semblance of privacy.

Blinking a bit, Anakin felt a smile twitch his lips before glancing down at the box. “I… did I miss some kind of date? Its not my birthday…” He trailed off slowly.

Obi-Wan chuckled quietly and let his fingers brush the purple scarf around his neck. “You seemed interested in following certain traditions as it was… this is the next step though you need not wear it if you do not like it.” He hurriedly added, licking his lips nervously.

A little noise of understanding escaped Anakin at that and he popped the lid to peek into the box, staring at an earcuff that nestled innocently in the black box on velvet padding.

It was a very pretty thing in a glimmering golden color though it also seemed to shimmer with red which made the tiny scales of a dragon body glitter up at him with ruby red eyes. The claws were tipped with black though Anakin knew not what stone it was. The dragon’s body would start just above the lobe where its tail lay still with one leg to hold on while the rest of its body curled upwards until its head rested on the helix of Anakin’s ear with another leg clasping on as the dragon looked poised to attack practically with its mouth open and tiny golden fangs exposed.

Gently plucking the cuff from the box at Anakin’s awed face, Obi-Wan stood on his toes to reach Anakin’s left ear, carefully clamping the dragon into its snug place where it fit as if it had always been there, a weight not uncomfortable to Anakin as he stared at Obi-Wan with wide blue eyes.

The other smiled softly before pulling Anakin down until his ear was on the level with Obi-Wan’s mouth, his face pushed into the sweet and tea smelling folds of the redhead’s clothes. “A reminder from me to you, to never stop being fierce as a dragon of old my Anakin. I will be here waiting for you, my dear one, my dragon. And when you return, I hope to see what you bring me in return.” He teased gently, taking the chance to press a sweet kiss to the others cheek.

Abruptly he stepped back from the now owlishly blinking Jedi as Anakin seemed frozen. “Bluh?” He questioned.

“Until the next time we meet than Knight Skywalker,  I eagerly await news from the front to fill my father in.” Obi-Wan said, his voice clear and loud with his eyes flickering to the side.

It was all Anakin needed to straighten up and stretch his Force senses.

Irritation flared at that as he took note of what was assuredly reporters hiding behind some crates.

No wonder Obi-Wan had stepped back as if burned, they must have just arrived as Obi-Wan had no issues letting the troopers see them but did have a problem with the public, if only for Anakin to keep his position.

Still, he couldn’t help but give the redhead a soft smile and a small nod. “Of course Governor Palpatine, I’ll be sure to contact you once I’m back with news. Jedi will serve for the Republic.” Anakin said firmly while bowing slightly, his heart fluttering in his chest at the fond smile crossing Obi-Wan’s lips as the light pulled out a glow from Obi-Wan’s artfully set up braided hair. ‘And I will serve you, for if I am a dragon, you are my phoenix, fiery and beautiful.’


	12. Darkness washing in

Taking a slow sip of his tea, Obi-Wan leaned over his fathers desk to point to the budget. “This doesn’t look right to me father. Are you sure the factories are reporting the right numbers?” He questioned in puzzlement, one of his braids falling out of his setup to hit the older mans arm.

Frowning a bit, Sheev leaned forward too, eyeing the lines Obi-Wan was pointing out. “Now that you mention it… there is something not right here.” He agreed with a deep scowl on his face.

“Maybe its just a mistake?” Obi-Wan puzzled and took a sip slowly from his cup of brandy and tea.

“Or embezzlement is my guess.” Sheev sneered. “I will have Mas Amedda look into it before I decide what to do.” He settled on.

Nodding, Obi-Wan swallowed, enjoying the burn down his throat. “That would be best, it could be an honest mistake and if not, I imagine its the leadership trying to line their pock-”

A wave of darkness washed through the office, both son and father jumping in surprise as Obi-Wan dropped the porcelain cup, shattering it on the floor and soaking the contents onto the desk and the carpet below.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan whispered, eyes wide in shock before snapping his head to stare at Sheev. “What have you done?” He asked in panic but Sheev threw his hands in the air.

“Nothing. I have no plans at the current moment that involves Skywalker.” He snapped out quickly, looking crossed between worried and victorious at Anakin’s clear descent into darkness.

Licking his lips at that, Obi-Wan rubbed his face before stepping around the desk to summon a cleaning droid.

Sheev meanwhile got up to move away from the pool of tea and alcohol, frowning out the window of the rising sun of Coruscant. “Maybe you should go to bed my son, we have both been up the entire night and neither of us have anything arranged today for several more hours…” He trailed off.

A deep frown on his face, Obi-Wan rubbed his face before letting out a deep breath. “I may… not be in a state to sleep after that…”

Moving to Obi-Wan, Sheev cupped his face, giving him a serious face. “I know this is not what you wish to hear my son, but regardless what has happened to Skywalker, you will need to be rested when he finally contacts you. Take an aid if you need.” He added when Obi-Wan hesitated.

The redhead finally slumped and sighed deeply before nodding. “For once father, a sleeping aid does sound ideal… fine.” He rubbed his face and then bowed slightly to him, turning to head home since his father had dismissed him.

Watching him go, Sheev finally breathed out and looked back to the window in a mixture of emotions ranging from confusion, elation and worry.

It was still three days later before Obi-Wan finally got contacted by Anakin.

“My mother’s dead.” Anakin choked out as his first words, looking pale and wrung out even in holo form.

“Oh Anakin… what happened?” Obi-Wan leaned closer to the holo, a wide eyed look on his face.

The blonds face crumbled before the tale came out.

Shmi had gone back to Tatooine for a visit to see old friends who were freed and in their own homes but had been caught up in a Tusken raid and abducted. It had all gone downhill from there as Anakin had traced after his mother only to find her on deaths door.

It was not the first time Obi-Wan had felt Anakin’s fall into darkness and massacre but this one… this one was clearly more sever.

“Stay where you are Anakin, I’ll come to you with the fastest ship I have.” Obi-Wan stood, long hair trailing down his back as Anakin looped hopefully up at him.

“Are you sure? I…”

“You can’t come to me, so I will come to you.” Obi-Wan smiled softly at him before blinking curiously when Anakin seemed to glance at something at his side.

Finally the blond looked back, giving him a pale imitation of a normal smile. “When you come, I have something for you.” He murmured, fingers brushing the dragon on his ear and Obi-Wan’s heart did a double skip at that.

“I see…” He smiled softly. “I’ll come by the fastest ship my love.” Obi-Wan whispered before shutting the holo down and yelling out orders.

He had a fiance to comfort.


	13. Not here to be your judge

Cape wrapped around himself, Obi-Wan descended the ramp of his ship to a greeting committee of clones that saluted him even as the sand blew around them heavily in the very beginnings of a storm that Tatooine was practically infamous for.

Anakin had often enough whispered to him stories about wind demons hiding in the sand to drag those unfortunate to get lost in it away into the shady dark of sand flying around like painful hail. He’d sounded so wary of it that it made Obi-Wan pull his shoulders up around his ears even as he hurried between clones with the hood of his cape up over his head to try and block it out.

He still arrived to the buildings the Republic had set up on Tatooine for the duration of the campaign.

Though as far as Obi-Wan understood, it was more talk of building a permanent post and the hutts being a giant slug problem.

His mind however shut off those thoughts as he stepped into the building and was instantly caught in dark arms and brought tightly to a familiar chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around the hurting Jedi in return. “Oh my Anakin.” He whispered.

The blond tucked his face into Obi-Wan’s neck in return, letting out a wounded noise before he seemed to gather himself and dragged Obi-Wan away to a little room that functioned both as office and bunk for whoever was in command.

Which was Anakin at the moment.

Obi-Wan noted with some sorrow the destroyed remains of a little model ship on the floor by the desk in the room, he could easily imagine Anakin sweeping it off the bench in a fit of anger and maybe even stomping on it.

“You’re here.” Anakin hiccuped, clinging to him.

“Of course I am my dragon.” Obi-Wan whispered, pushing his hood back to let his braid fall down before reaching up to stroke Anakin’s face, tracing the lines that had appeared on it before he pulled him down into a gentle kiss. “Oh my Anakin, I am so sorry. I adored Shmi…”

Anakin’s face twisted before he moved to the bunk, sitting down and dragging Obi-Wan into it to hold him. “I killed them… all of them Obi-Wan… I shouldn’t have but…” He gave a little gasp for air, looking at Obi-Wan with a frightened and almost deranged glance.

Pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead, he smiled sadly. “I am not here to pass judgment on you Anakin, you can do that yourself. I am here to comfort my fiance who has lost a mother and therefor needs me.” He whispered softly.

Staring up at him, Anakin’s face went through several expression before he dragged Obi-Wan back down, sobbing into his shoulder as his hands fisted into the travel cape. Content to stay there, Obi-Wan made little cooing noises as he petted Anakin’s hair, stroking it slowly from his position in the Jedi’s lap and occasionally straying to the dragon cuffed to the mans ear.

He was faintly aware of the buzz of clones outside the room and the sensation of one coming and going often from the door as if they were checking on their General. He could appreciate that, someone looking after his Anakin.

Eventually the tears dried to little sniffles and then stilled all the way as Anakin peered tiredly at him, hands slowly shifting from clenching fabric to wrapping around Obi-Wan to hold him close. “Thank you… for coming.” He rasped quietly.

“Always dear one.” Obi-Wan responded promptly, earning him a small smile.

Snorting a bit and wincing, Anakin sat up a bit more. “Might be the wrong time for this but… I have something for you.” He offered and before Obi-Wan could tell him to let it be, Anakin had summoned a box from the desk. “I found it at one of the market stalls.” He mumbled quietly, glancing up with reddened and swollen eyes as he clicked open the box.

It was a beautiful hairclip about the size of Obi-Wan’s palm of a golden bird in mid flight with its beak open as if in song, its golden wings spread wide with each feather carefully detailed. Long tail feathers rested down and curled ever so slightly like a real birds would and it had two little red rubies for eyes and could be used at the base of a braid or near the top of an elaborate hair design to keep it together.

“Its not as grand as what you gave me.” Anakin whispered, nuzzling into Obi-Wan slowly. “But it reminded me of you, I think it fit you even if its not as fi-”

“Its beautiful Anakin.” Obi-Wan cut in, voice thick. “Put it in my hair?” He requested quietly, smiling shakily.

Anakin sniffled a bit, smiling a little bit wider before he caught Obi-Wan’s thick braid, bringing the end to him. With care he found a spot about four inches up and clipped it in, the tail feathers hanging down the birds body covering the hair below.

Both stared at it for a long moment before Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin and gave him a soft kiss. “I’ll stay as long as you need me to.” The governor whispered. “For as long as you want me here.”

“Thank you.” Anakin clung to him, the two holding each other. 


	14. Share one breath

Humming softly to himself, Obi-Wan carefully braided in the white and green glass beads into his hair before he pulled the thin braids around his head to create a makeshift circlet out of his own hair with a little emerald clasp to keep it in place once he had it all correct as he eyed himself critically in the little mirror he had placed on the desk.

Then he glanced behind himself, smiling slightly as Anakin continued to quietly snore in the bunk, his arm hanging off the bed and the sheets only barely wrapped around his midsection as he laid sprawled like a starfish in bed.

All in all it was an endearing and enticing image certainly but Obi-Wan had just gotten ready!

He wasn’t ready to mess up his hair and clothes just yet when he’d gone through such effort.

Which was why he only gave Anakin a fleeting good morning kiss when he woke before dancing away, laughing when his blond whined at him and tried to catch him. “No messing up my hair love. I put some effort into it today.” He teased as he watched Anakin sit up on the bed with the sheet around his waist, peering blearily up at Obi-Wan.

After a second though Anakin’s gaze sharpened and a grin crossed his face as he stared up at Obi-Wan, reaching out to gently touch the others hip. “You… that’s Tatooine braids.” He whispered, thumbing Obi-Wan’s hipbone through the sheer cloth.

“They are my dear dragon.” Obi-Wan hummed, smiling down at him. “True enough, I added some flare with the beads and the clasp to keep them together but I know these are important to you.” He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Anakin’s lip once more, fingers gently brushing the ear where the dragon cuff usually rested and would rest once Obi-Wan had gotten ready for the day once more.

Tanned hands slowly brushed over the thin braids gingerly, gently testing them before Anakin let out a shuddering breath. “Oh… did… did my mother show you these?” He questioned shakily.

“Shmi did.” Obi-Wan confirmed softly, kneeling down slowly with his hands on the others knees to be in front of his Jedi with a soft if sad smile.

Leaning forward, Anakin let out a little noise as he pressed their foreheads together. “…Share my breath.” He whispered, swallowing heavily as he wondered what else his mother had told Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan’s hands grasped Anakin’s knees tightly at that. “…Share my light.” He replied quietly.

“Share my sorrows.” Anakin mumbled, heart throbbing.

“And share my joy.” Obi-Wan rubbed their noses together.

“Share one soul.”

"One breath.!

Neither were sure if Obi-Wan crawled into bed or Anakin pulled him, but both went willingly back to bed.

()()()

“Well?” Sheev questioned, sipping his wine without looking away from the Jedi temple.

“Twelve records. We had to dispose of two of the journalists who wouldn’t be sworn to secrecy.” Mas Amedda offered quietly as he stood to the attention of his Chancellor.

“Hmm, Obi-Wan is getting reckless if this many has managed to get concrete evidence of what he is up to with Skywalker. I will need to speak to him about that.” Sheev pursed his lips before waving his hand. “Thank you.” He dismissed Mas, listening to his steps and before focusing back on the wine in his hands.

Reckless, very reckless.

Obi-Wan was going to get himself in trouble like this. Sheev wasn’t ready for plans to be revealed just yet.

‘For such a smart boy… he becomes idiotic in Skywalker’s presence.’ He huffed.


	15. Meeting Ahsoka, meeting Obi-Wan

Having Obi-Wan at his side after the death of his mother had been a boon that Anakin wasn’t sure how he could ever repay. He wasn’t sure how he would have handled it if it wasn’t for his fiance standing at his side, holding his hand during the day and embracing him at night.

After a month he felt like he could finally breath and finally Obi-Wan left him alone to his troopers.

Being alone had… been difficult at once, having gotten used to sharing his tight bunk with Obi-Wan at most days but he handled it with the knowledge that once he got to Coruscant, Obi-Wan would be waiting on him and that they could go to Naboo to the Palpatine homes when they both had breaks.

So he had managed it, meeting up with Qui-Gon and his forces for some campaigns and fighting the Separatists back at every venture they could.

Along with trying to keep criminality down, smugglers and pirates were really using the war to their advantage.

And then the council decided that he was to have a padawan.

He had no idea what to do with her at first, hadn’t felt ready for sure even as Qui-Gon quietly praised him and told him that he was quite ready to teach his first padawan with a proud smile on his face.

It wasn’t quite what Anakin had imagined it would be but Ahsoka Tano was a spitfire that he couldn’t help but like.

Of course she had much to learn and there were things she needed to improve on but hey, no one was born perfect, much less little teenagers who needed to grow out of their hormones and grow into their experiences.

So Anakin wasn’t so alone anymore.

Now he just had to introduce Obi-Wan to her…

That moment came sooner than he thought when Obi-Wan was doing a relief effort to the most war torn areas of Ryloth that had suffered so much and he and the 501st had been ordered to protect the Chancellor’s aid and not to mention his son, it made Obi-Wan quite the target with his outspokenness and the respect he garnered.

Because of Ahsoka though, Obi-Wan could not enter the Resolute to share his quarters as they had before but… well Ryloth wasn’t that far out and Anakin and him could at least speak.

It was still amazing when they finally landed to actually see his lover standing there, directing troopers left and right with his hair gathered in three thick braids that were braided a second time together to keep his hair off the dusty and stone covered ground, the man framed in the sunlight in an emerald green combo leggings and coat set and brown boots. Getting closer allowed Anakin to see that the coat was stitched with silver thread that formed blocky, stylized runes of some sort that he didn’t think had anything to do with Naboo but maybe it had something to do with where Obi-Wan’s mother was from?

Obi-Wan hadn’t told him much about her except that she was dead.

Finally the others eyes landed on Anakin, brightening up as he turned fully around. “Anakin!” He greeted in delight, eyes lingering on the now below shoulder blades with approval that had warmth spreading in the blonds stomach.

“Hello Governor Palpatine.” Anakin greeted, the formal greeting in odds with the intimate hug he wrapped the redhead in. “Its so good to really see you again.” He whispered into his ear, pressing a brief kiss to the scar beneath the redhead’s ear.

Letting out a little noise into the Jedi’s shoulder, Obi-Wan squeezed him tightly in return. “And I am glad to see you too, especially that long hair of yours, I’ll have to braid it for you.” He laughed softly before pulling back and peering down at the togruta standing awkwardly behind Anakin. “And this must be Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan smiled charmingly before bowing. “Its a pleasure to _finally_ meet you.” He shot a look at Anakin.

“Hey! I said I’d bring her the moment I could but its kind of hard in the middle of a war you know.” Anakin pouted at him.

“Oh I’m sure, you couldn’t just bring her for dinner at my apartment, Force forbid.” Obi-Wan teased, winking at Ahsoka while playfully flickering Anakin on the nose. That got a little giggle out of Ahsoka as she seemed to get more at ease with Obi-Wan. “Or you know, just meet up for some dessert and caff or take her to the Senate to observe a meeting.” He added the options Anakin could have.

Blushing deeply, Anakin sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, well… right.”

Rolling his eyes emphatically, Obi-Wan threw his arm around Ahsoka’s shoulder and lead her off. “Come along little one, let me show you the list of supplies we have to help people. Maybe you can help me get the right things to the ones who need it the most hmm?” He smiled charmingly.

“Yeah!” Ahsoka beamed as behind them Anakin sent a prayer to the moon twins in relief at them getting along. Until a unholy light lit up in Obi-Wan’s eyes…

Maybe he’d regret this after all?


	16. Sneaking away

It was hard not to start giggling like a loon as he clung to Anakin’s hand, following him quietly through the dark towards the local town. But it wasn’t like they were going to be anonymous at all when they arrived, everyone had seen them every day and knew them by name so what Anakin was really thinking with them ‘sneaking’ out of camp, Obi-Wan really wasn’t sure of. And he knew that they weren’t really sneaking away.

There was no way the clones hadn’t seen them slip away in civilian clothes.

No way Anakin hadn’t informed his captain that he was leaving and that the captain was in charge for the duration.

He wasn’t _that_ reckless after all.

Still, it was fun, it almost felt like when he was a teen and was sneaking out of the house late at night without his father knowing as he snuck off to the local cantinas dressed in clothes his father would never approve off.

Everyone had their teenage indiscretion after all.

And now he was rushing off like some teen with his boyfriend.

But this time it wasn’t for a filthy cantina but a celebration with people, food and light, music everywhere and Anakin!

Bright and beautiful Anakin, who had let Obi-Wan braid his hair into a neat plait and was pulling him along, laughing wonderfully as they got lost into the crowds of people who let them be as they somehow managed to ignore that the Chancellor aid and Jedi were out on a date.

Perhaps ignore was the wrong word but they weren’t interrupting them with well wishes or startling them as Anakin pulled him along to different stalls filled with food and games. They even got cotton candy at one of the stalls and enjoyed that together, picking bits off it and nibbling until Anakin had the bright idea to try and place some of it on Obi-Wan’s nose and nip it off playfully.

Of course some of that got stuck in Obi-Wan’s beard and they had needed a wet napkin to wash it away.

But they were still laughing.

That was something Obi-Wan had started to take for granted so many years into his adulthood, warmth and fun and laughter. Anakin reminded him of all the things he had been missing out on as he coaxed Obi-Wan out onto the stamped down area that made the dance square of the town, beaming as he pulled the other into a dance that didn’t make sense but was _fun_.

And that was all that mattered as Obi-Wan felt his cheek ache with how much he had been laughing and smiling through the night, his mind almost dizzy with joy as Anakin lifted him by the waist and twirled him around, Obi-Wan absently noting other couples around them doing the same.

So well at least Anakin knew the dance.

His fiance was a wonderful being Obi-Wan decided in that moment as he was set down on the ground again, pulling him down into a kiss via his cheeks. “Lets get married.” He whispered against the others lips, watching how blue eyes widened before curving with the smile now lighting up Anakin’s face.

“Yes!” He whispered out and swung Obi-Wan further into the middle of the square. “Where? Naboo?”

Letting out a breathy laugh from excitement and from the dancing, Obi-Wan shrugged while clinging onto Anakin’s shoulders. “Anywhere, but Naboo would keep it a secret.”

Nodding at that, Anakin laughed joyfully. “Naboo it is then, you and me.” He spun Obi-Wan around again, beaming up at him as Obi-Wan laughed with him.


	17. Simple and Quaint

Peeking at his serene looking son between his fingers, Sheev opened his mouth then closed it and took a deep breath before he electrocuted Mas Amedda by ‘accident’. “Are you telling me that you and Skywalker are on your way to Naboo to get karking _married_?” He finally rasped out.

Amedda shifted uncomfortably by the Chancellor’s side as the man had been busy reading over his files until Obi-Wan had called, the holo lighting up the office.

Obi-Wan let out a soft hum and nodded. “We’re landing in about two hours, I’ll arrange everything once we get there. Blackout on info getting out father, I promise.” He smiled towards him.

Staring at his son for several long moments, Sheev groaned. “I had to silence two reporters because they wouldn’t stay quiet about you and your beau, now you’re telling me he’s going to be your husband?” Sheev said, sitting back heavily before sighing heavily. “Just… stop being so reckless Obi-Wan, no one can know. I do not want a scandal on our hands just yet, do you understand me?” He glared at his son.

Obi-Wan inclined his head, smiling at him. “Of course my father.”

The two stared at each other, ignoring Mas Amedda for a few long moments before Sheev lips finally twitched into a small smile. “Remember to record the event for me to see. The family jewels are behind the dragon picture and for the love of the Force Obi-Wan, do not pick something too obvious for Skywalker, he needs to hide any jewelry you give him, that dragon is obvious enough.”

A wicked grin crossed Obi-Wans face before the younger man bowed and the holo whisked out.

‘Wasn’t planning on this so soon but… I can use it to my advantage come Order 66…’ Sheev mused to himself while sitting back in his chair, stapling his fingers together on the desk.

Yes, he could use this.

Doomed love under the Jedi’s eyes, celebrated once the ‘traitors’ were gone…

A huge event.

He smirked at the empty air as Mas finally called his attention back to the papers from before.

()()()

It was a quaint, quiet little thing, on the shores of one of Naboo’s great lakes with R2D2 recording and the family minister that was sworn to secrecy to officiate it.

Anakin had no finery but his Jedi robes, clean and with no tears visible did well as Obi-Wan had braided a golden net into Anakin’s hair that catches the light with tiny blue gems here and there as the braid strokes along his nape as all his curls from the front to his neck has been pulled into the braid.

Its a bit too much but Obi-Wan has enjoyed the chance to pretty up his husband and hopes that one day in the future he can dress him up all the way if Anakin allows it.

He’s more immaculate about his own dress.

Soft cotton slacks in white with polished white boots and a purple waistcoat set over a pearly white dress shirt and a white dawnstar flower set in the left breast pocket of the waistcoat and Obi-Wan has done his hair up in a net of gold too, lined with pearls that glimmer in the setting sun.

He wants to be ostentatious, pick the most obvious ring that claims Anakin as his and dress him up in gems despite the guard dog position and apprentice post his father has lined up for Obi-Wan’s husband but manages to restrain himself to a silver ring.

But on the inside of the ring the words ‘Ever yours, Obi-Wan’ is engraved in cursive letters just as in his own simple golden ring, ‘Ever yours, Anakin’ matches those words.

It simple, quaint and intimate.

Obi-Wan can’t wait until he can show Anakin off for real to everyone as his husband and the restraint galls him even as he kisses the other softly though he also melts at the gentleness of Anakin’s lips.

‘At least you are my beloved and we know it, I’ll settle for that until I can show it to everyone.’ He thought as he pulled his love closer.


	18. Bouncing off the tiles

“Your head bounced off the fucking tiles when we boarded the ship.”

The vicious voice was what woke Obi-Wan up and he jerked to a bit before coughing wetly and blinking up at the blurry shapes above him, confused until he managed to clear his vision enough to meet the yellow eyes of bounty hunter Colan Beckett, a yellow female bounty hunter from Devaron.

The woman smirked at him as she remained crouched over Obi-Wan, gray streaks hanging down as sometime during the fighting her hair had come loose as she waved her blaster lightly. “It was damn karking hilarious Palpatine.” She sneered.

Obi-Wan said nothing.

This woman had a personal grudge against his father and Obi-Wan knew it. She had once been a well respected member of society, a metal manufacturer if Obi-Wan remembered right until his father had exposed her for skirting her customers, embezzling and driving the prices up.

She may also be a bit insane considering the amount of vindictive anger she had against Sheev for that but Obi-Wan wasn’t about to say that as he tried to glance around to check on the state of the crew that had been transporting him, his cuffed hands dragging on the floor at his movements.

He hadn’t expected to come to care for clone troopers but apparently Obi-Wan had as his heart sunk when he saw the limp hand of one of them as the man laid about four meters from Obi-Wan on the bridge.

Hissing as his chin was seized and his gaze was dragged back to Colan, Obi-Wan blinked rapidly to try and clear his head as he focused on her vestigial horn bumps.

“Eyes on me little Palpatine, though maybe you’re not so little anymore. I didn’t board your ship just for you t-”

“Ma'am?” Colan dropped him, Obi-Wan grunting in pain as a pair of boots stepped into Obi-Wan’s line of vision. “We got a comm, I think the ship is wired because its from Coruscant.” The male voice rumbled out and Obi-Wan glanced up to peer at the red skinned devaronians

“Well, seems I won’t need to send a message to your father then since he’s reaching out on his own. Illagal, take him to the holding cell of the Toll and don’t remove his damn manacles, he’s karking Force sensitive.” She growled before she stormed away.

There was a grunt and then Obi-Wan let out a huffing breath as someone lifted him up and he was settled on the shoulder of a man, finally able to see the massacre of the bridge.

All the troopers who had been escorting him were laid out, dead and Obi-Wan blinked at the blurry white armors before closing his eyes tightly and sending a prayer off to the Force.

Who knew he’d come to care for clones…

()()()

Looking around the decimated bridge, Kit tried not to feel discomforted at the sight of so many men dead as the members of his own troopers and Skywalker’s were carefully getting them ready for transport so they could be cremated.

And he tried not to be discomforted by Skywalker, the man kneeling by a black spot of dried blood that he was touching carefully with a stormy look on his face.

It was no secret, not really, that the Palpatine’s and Skywalker was close but Kit was starting to wonder if the level of closeness with the youngest Palpatine went even deeper than Qui-Gon knew as the way Skywalker’s blue eyes flickered with emotions at the sight of the blood was quite… telling.

“Sirs?”

Kit turned, looking at the captain of the 501st as the man saluted them, the other Jedi looking up from his position as he stared at them with a look that could have burned out stars.

“You have something to report Captain?” Kit asked.

“The hardware has been wiped, so there are no records of the happening of the ship however we can’t gain access to Governor Palpatine’s suite, there may be undamaged records from the fight in there.” The captain said, tilting his head between them.

“I can get us in.” Skywalker said sharply and marched past them, heading down the hall. 

Kit grimaced a bit. ‘Yes, I need to speak to the rest of the council…’


	19. Everything one loves

Keeping his breath steady, Obi-Wan kept his focus on the wall as he ignored the fiddling with his hair by the devaron as she fluttered about him, ignoring the ringing comm with practiced ease. It was actually the first time Obi-Wan was able to see since he had been grabbed, a hood having been placed on his head the moment he had been brought to the Becketts ship and transported to… somewhere.

Who knew.

All he knew was that he was sitting on a chair where he had been tied to in a gray durasteel room with only a light above. For all he knew it was a warehouse closet.

“Your father keeps calling.” She said cheerfully. “So worried about you.” She cooed as she curled Obi-Wan’s hair around her first as if it was a rope.

His head was pulled back to stare up at her, forcing him to squint as it also made him stare at the light above.

She however wasn’t looking at him, she was staring at his hair and Obi-Wan swallowed hard, his apple bobbing in his throat.

“Did you know that there are places that pays a mint sum for genuine red hair?” She purred, pulling a viroblade from her boot, a vindictive sneer curling her lips as she held up the sharp blade. “And your hair is just so long, a Naboo cultural thing is it not? Long hair among young nobility?” She purred.

Obi-Wan’s heart started to pound as his body tensed even more in his position, straining away from Beckett. “You wouldn’t.” He hissed then yelped when his head jerked forward, eyes widening in surprise as he stared at the gray door.

For a moment the pounding rush of blood in his ears was all he could hear before he heard the chuckle behind him.

Slowly he tilted his head to look at the daveron, staring at the fistful of hair she was still holding wrapped around her hand, the rest trailing on the floor and his mind went numb in realization that she had indeed cut his hair.

Perhaps it was vanity, he’d spent so long growing it, caring for it, using it as a way to show off but he could feel rage flickering in his veins as he slowly lifted his eyes to stare at the woman instead. He had no idea what Beckett saw in that moment but whatever it was made her smirk falter as she stepped back.

“…The last one who hurt me, my father killed by his own hands.” Obi-Wan hissed at her. “I will look forward to him finding you. You were just a speck of annoyance in his mind, an insignificant bug to be waved away instead of swatted as deserved. This insult? He won’t forget. He’ll make you pay and I will _laugh_ as he takes yo-”

She backhanded him, sneering in return.

But Obi-Wan just smirked, despite his split lip dripping blood on his already soiled robes.

Obi-Wan could wait, he could be patient.

He had been so when Plagueis had almost killed him in an effort to show Sheev that Obi-Wan was weak. Sheev had in returned murdered his old master just as much for Obi-Wan’s to take the old muun’s place.

He could wait on Becketts death too.

()()()

“You have a lock on their position then?” The chancellor asked the two holo’s of the Jedi.

Skywalker nodded firmly. “Yes, the call lasted long enough for us to trace their position. She’s hiding on a mining moon and it will take us about four days to get to it, as long as she doesn’t move him or herself, we’ll get them.”

Sheev nodded, going quiet for a bit before looking back to the Jedi “Please… get my son back.” He pleaded quietly while internally raging. Yet he waited until all Jedi had left, both the ones on search and the Council members in his office before he gave an enraged snarl and brushed all items off his desk, a rather valuable vase smashing to the floor in his violent move.

‘Becketts will _wish_ the Jedi took her in if she escapes. She will plead for mercy.’ He promised himself before moving around the desk slowly. ‘And if she doesn’t plead… I will go after everything she ever loved.’ He swore, eyes flickering yellow. 


	20. An act while injured

Twitching a bit, Obi-Wan slowly lifted his head from his chest to peer at the door as he heard something. It sounded like… blasters?

Yelling?

Squinting through swollen eyes, Obi-Wan tried to sit up but he was honestly feeling rather weak and pained since Beckett had yet to feed him at all and only given him a few sips of water. Her slap had also quite liberally split Obi-Wan’s lip and bruised his eye so he was feeling rather sore too but he was rather sure that it was yelling and blaster sounds.

And then he heard it, the beautiful bellow of Anakin Skywalker as he bull rushes some poor soul and it almost makes Obi-Wan laugh as utter relief bubbles in his stomach not unlike sparkling wine. And Force he had no idea he would be this relieved to know rescue, to know he would be saved because as the urge to laugh dissipates, the urge to cry announces itself instead and Obi-Wan has to fight against the thickening in his throat and the wetness gathering in his eyes.

He doesn’t quite manage it as the door snaps open, Anakin standing there framed in the doorway like a knight in shining armor, his blue saber lighting up the drab walls.

A dying snarl disappears fully when Anakin spots him and he gasps out Obi-Wan’s name as he stumbles forward, his flesh hand meeting Obi-Wan’s face gingerly.

Nuzzling the hand a bit, Obi-Wan let out a soft noise. “Cut me loose, please.” He choked out.

“Course, right.” Anakin answered, fingertips running one last time over the bearded cheek before moving around the chair only to stop. “Obi-Wan… your hair.” He whispered in a pained tone.

“I know, deal with it later.” He whispered out before feeling and hearing the lightsaber touch the cuffs in the back, looking up in time to see Master Fisto step in, the Jedi giving him a look over before bowing to him.

“Governor Palpatine, I’m gratified to see you in one piece.” He murmured before his eyes flickered again and he stared at where Obi-Wan’s hair was shorn in the back. “…Even if we were more delayed than you would wish.”

Hands falling forward, Obi-Wan stumbled to his feet as he played his part for the council member. “I am alive, that is most important.” He kept his gaze forward, his hazy mind remembering what his father had told him.

Be careful.

Anakin’s future and his father’s plan was on the line.

Instead he held up his hands for the remains of the cuffs to be apparent. “Please, cut these off. I may not be a Jedi but I am Force sensitive and I feel isolated in my own head.” He pleaded quietly.

Startled into action, Fisto took Obi-Wan’s hands and removed the cuffs quickly, all three staring at them as they hit the floor before Obi-Wan slumped a bit and would have hit the floor if it wasn’t for Anakin quickly grasping him and holding him up.

“We need to get him out of here.” Anakin said firmly to Fisto.

The naoutolan nodded. “Bring him to your ship, your head medic is well trained and mine was injured shortly before we were shipped out.” He murmured.

()()()

Watching Skywalker lead Palpatine towards the door, Kit wondered if he had the wrong read on the situation.

Maybe he had been right on the attraction part but…

Palpatine had not once given Skywalker the attention Kit thought he would for the kind of relationship he suspected. Maybe Skywalker was attracted to the younger Palpatine and that was what he had been seeing?

“A moment Knight Skywalker.” Palpatine suddenly asked, turning his head to look at Kit. “Master Fisto… Beckett?” He requested then sighed at the expression crossing Kit’s face. “I see… she escaped…” Palpatine mulled over that, the short strands of his hair barely stirring in the breeze from the door and Skywalker looked pained at how short it was.

Not that Kit could blame him really, Palpatine’s hair had been a beautiful thing to see with how long it was and how maintained it was by the man.

“We should get you to the medic Governor Palpatine.” Skywalker urged and then half pulled the man out the door to the waiting trooper escort in case of leftover men in the base.

‘Hmm… maybe I won’t bring it up to the council after all, if its just a crush with Kenobi maintaining a friendship, nothing will come from it… might talk to Qui-Gon though to advice his former padawan.’ Kit rubbed his chin before looking over the room where Beckett had kept the man.


	21. Home

Brushing his hand gingerly over the short, jagged strands of hair, Anakin let out a deeply horrified and mournful noise. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

“Don’t be, she did it the first day she had me, you wouldn’t have been in time at all.” Obi-Wan murmured quietly in return, leaning back into Anakin’s chest.

The moment Kix had declared him well, Anakin had taken him off to the bedroom where he had bundled his husband into the narrow bunk with him so they could cuddle, Anakin sitting against the wall with Obi-Wan between his legs and his back to the others chest and all the blankets wrapped around them.

Obi-Wan had made no protest to any of it.

The troopers all knew that they were together anyhow and would keep their secret so Obi-Wan did not fear Fisto finding out since he was on his own ship. The troopers would warn them if the other Jedi boarded the Resolute after all.

“She’s gonna pay.” Anakin growled, his breath washing over Obi-Wan’s neck which had his skin prickling with pleasured goosebumps.

But he was too tired and worn down to really do anything so he settled for squeezing Anakin’s hands resting on his stomach while letting out a deep breath and an answering hum. ‘Oh she will… Father will not take this insult laying down.’ He thought with narrowed eyes before pressing back into his husband with a soft, keening noise in search for both comfort and assurance.

“…It feels so strange.” He whispered after a moment.

“Hmm?” Anakin lifted his head.

“My hair. Some speak of feeling lighter once they cut their hair when they get to a certain age in Naboo’s social circles but I don’t feel that. I feel off-balanced and violated in a strange way and at the same time not me.” Obi-Wan explained. “I don’t feel comfortable in my own skin just because she cut my hair.”

Obi-Wan smiled a bit when his husband pressed a soft kiss to the hair behind his ear. “You could grow it out, I know there are procedures for it.” Anakin said quietly into his ear.

“Yes but its still so strange now. And I won’t be able to grow it down as far as I had it.” Obi-Wan sighed. “I may be a bit vain my love but I adored my hair.” He chuckled quietly.

“I adored your hair too dear one.” Anakin murmured before hugging him tightly. “I love you as you are though, so whatever you decide to do, I will be there for you.”

Chuckling faintly and shakily, Obi-Wan laced their fingers together. “At the least I will have to have it trimmed with it short in the back and long in the front… we’ll see my love, we’ll see what comes.” He settled on quietly, just content to exist in the moment with his Anakin.

()()()

From the moment he disembarks down the ramp he can hear the clicks of cameras from holo reporters but he keeps his serene expression on his face as he walks towards his father and the waiting guards, the Chancellor’s expression displaying shock for a moment as he takes in the clean but ripped clothes of his son and the _hair_. ‘At least I healed the injuries to my face.’ Obi-Wan thought a bit wryly to himself, his father’s reaction would have been terrible had he also seen those if this made him loose his mask for a few seconds.

Obi-Wan’s hair shorn so short, uneven and jagged with long lengths fluttering around his face and almost to the scalp in the back with how Beckett had used the blade.

There hadn’t been much Obi-Wan could do about his state of dress honestly, it was this or the spare clothes of Anakin’s which would not fit him and his hair…

Well forgive him, he wanted to regrow the length of hair.

It would not be to his ankles anymore but he hoped to have it to his lower back at least since that would be a comfortable length for him.

“Father.” Obi-Wan murmured, stopping in front of him to bow lightly before yipping in surprise as Sheev dragged him into a hug, Obi-Wan’s wide eyed face hidden against Sheev’s shoulder as the man hisses into his ear as Obi-Wan is too shocked to do anything but stand there because Sheev Palpatine has never been a demonstrative person when it comes to physical affection.

“She will _pay_ , I promise you Obi-Wan.” He hissed into his sons ear, his arms tight around Obi-Wan’s body.

Sinking into the other man, Obi-Wan realizes he’s actually scared his father and that prompts him into wrapping his arms around the older Palpatine to hug him gently in return.

“I know father… but I am home.” He assures quietly, feeling a gentle hand pass over the short strands of his hair in a tender motion. “I am home.” Obi-Wan whispered into the musky folds of his father’s ostentatious robe.


	22. Not a heart but a son

Slowly dropping each wadded up tissue into the trashcan with the Force while waiting for the woman to wake, Sheev pursed his lips.

He was quite aware that he was the bad guy in this game. He was very much aware that there was no other description for him outside of villian, bad guy and evil.

But there was a line in the sand.

Sheev Palpatine or Darth Sidious did not have a heart nor did he have compassion.

But he had a son.

And while Obi-Wan was dark just as he, he was no Sith. Obi-Wan Palpatine was Sheev’s heart and compassion.

This was why he was never told the full extent of every plan because as Sheev’s son, Obi-Wan was the only mercy Sheev had. Obi-Wan was a challenge and a power against him and Sheev knew if push should come to shove, he would kill that boy.

But that boy was his son.

When he brought that baby home he had only been thinking about his heir, about not letting the Jedi have him.

He never expected to actually care for him, even the time his old master had almost killed Obi-Wan, he hadn’t been as affected even though he could remember his breath stopping in his lungs as Obi-Wan laid shaking on the floor with deaths cold hand wrapping around him.

But seeing his son step off that ramp after captivity, his hair shorn in the back to his scalp with longer strands hanging down his temple and his clothes obviously torn if clean…

It had loosened a stone in Sheev’s chest.

No, Sheev had no heart… but he had Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan who had mercy in his own heart. Obi-Wan who would never be told the full extent of any plan…

There was a little groan and Sheev felt a smirk cross his lips as he turned to Beckett, watching her eyes flutter open as lighting flickered between his fingers in anticipation. “About time, I’ve been waiting on you.” He drawled, watching in utter satisfaction as her eyes went wide in fear as lighting wrapped up his hand and arm. “You should never have touched my son, now its time to put the mad dog down.” Sheev sneered while lifting his hand.

Her screams echoed the room to his delight.

()()()

“Kit Fisto felt the need to inform me of your rather obvious infatuation with Governor Palpatine,” Looking up from the motor in his lap, Anakin stared silently at his master until the man sighed. “All I’m asking for is that you remain careful Anakin. I understand that this situation was beyond your control but if it wasn’t for the Governor’s rather excellent acting skills, Kit would have brought this to the Council instead of me.” Qui-Gon warned.

Wincing a bit, Anakin ran a frustrated hand over his face, annoyed that the Council would interfere in his relationship.

‘But Jedi aren’t suppose to have them are they.’ He thought bitterly to himself before taking a deep breath and nodding to Qui-Gon. “I’ll be more careful Master. Obi-Wan’s safety just…” He trailed off, smiling a bit when Qui-Gon gave him an indulgent look.

“I know,” Qui-Gon stretched a bit in his recliner before humming. “Now, how is the Governor? I saw the tabloids…” He let it trail off there. Everyone had seen the hair cut down to its bare inches and the rips of the clothes.

Anakin sighed, waving his multitool. “Upset would be an understatement. He feels violated because of his hair and less than safe. I don’t think Obi-Wan will be taking a space flight without added protection for a while.” He sighed again.

Qui-Gon raised a brow before smiling slowly. “Well, its a good thing that the Chancellor has asked for added Jedi protection for his son then, isn’t it?” He teased lightly, watching Anakin’s eyes light up in delight with a chuckle of his own.


	23. Outside the plans

Sitting up suddenly in bed, Obi-Wan stared out into his empty bedroom with his heart in his throat before he scrambled out of his bed and ordered the light on as he threw on one of his silky nightrobes while scrambling out the door to reach his holo transmitter.

“Call father!” He snapped out, his heart still hammering as his ears reverberated with the scream still echoing in the Force. Something had happened, something had happened to _Anakin_ because it was his scream that was still echoing faintly in the Force, his pain.

As expected, Sheev appeared moments later but to Obi-Wan’s surprise, the other was still in his nightwear too and looked as puzzled as Obi-Wan. “You heard that?” He asked without preamble.

Nodding, Obi-Wan tightened the robe around him. “It was Anakin, I’m sure of that.” He said, his heart finally calming down even as his anxiety came knocking.

The Chancellor frowned, the furrow of his brow shown even in the holo before he shook his head. “I do not know what has happened to your husband but something has clearly.” He said slowly, rubbing his chin.

“So this is not one of your plans then?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but ask.

Oh he knew very well that his father didn’t tell him everything but if this was one of the plans that had gone awry…

Sheev sent him an annoyed glance and shook his head. “I have nothing planned that could have caused this _now_ Obi-Wan. If that boy Falls now he will blow all my careful plans apart for him,” He grunted in annoyance before sighing. “Apologies son, I have not slept well and to be suddenly awakened in such a rude fashion…” He let it trail off.

Bowing a bit, Obi-Wan shook his head. “No father, I am sorry. I was too quick to accuse.” He said quietly.

That gained him an amused glance before Sheev rolled his shoulders and shook his head. “We won’t know anything until Skywalker contacts you or the news breaks, all we can do is wait Obi-Wan, if you can I suggest you try to get some more sleep.” He said though it was clear he didn’t expect it. “So will I at least. I will see you in the morning son.” Sheev finished before hanging up.

Breathing out heavily, Obi-Wan ran his hand over his braided hair, stopping at the edge near his waist before making his way out of his holo-comm room to his lounge instead, opening his liquor cabinet.

He choose a deep amber bottle, snorting as he noted it was one of his bottles of expensive Breath of Heaven that had been gifted to him and then sat down on a couch to drink.

And so Obi-Wan passed the night, slowly getting sloshed as he nervously waited for Anakin to contact him in some manner with his eyes glued to the tv in case the news offered insight first.

For hours nothing happened, leaving Obi-Wan to become drunker by the moment as he savored the alcohol burning its way to his stomach.

As the gray light of dawn broke out and Obi-Wan was contemplating some food, his holo finally chimed, leaving him to scramble to his feet and stumble to it, lighting it up to find a worn out Anakin standing there with a lost expression on his face.

It reminded Obi-Wan about the time Shmi had died…

“Ani?” He slurred out. “Wha’ happened?”

There was a hitched breath and Anakin collapsed to his knees, staring at Obi-Wan with wide eyes. “Qui-Gon is dead. Obi-Wan my master is DEAD!” He cried out, a faint shockwave traveling through the Force from the emotions of the chosen ones pain.

The two stared at each other before Obi-Wan started to croon in sympathy, trying and failing to provide comfort from afar while desperately wondering what had happened for Obi-Wan _knew_ that Sheev still had plans for Jinn.

So what had happened?


	24. Battered dragon

The news broke quickly after day break.

The Maverick, one of the most revered figures of the war of the Jedi, was dead.

The details weren’t open yet but Obi-Wan knew more.

Maul.

Maul had come for Jinn just as he had a decade ago on Naboo and Anakin had been to far separated from his old master to guard his back and this time Maul had won by managing what he had not the last time the two fought.

Anakin had looked so broken, so lost in that moment as he told Obi-Wan what had happened, how the old master had gotten headbutted before the lightsaber had slid into his chest when he was still dazed.

It broke Obi-Wan’s heart to see the other so lost, just like when Shmi died and maybe he was also mourning Jinn just a bit as for a Jedi he had actually liked the man somewhat.

And with declaring himself a friend of both Jinn and Anakin after the Naboo invasion, he had a place in the temple when the funeral finally would happen.

But before that he had a husband to comfort.

A husband who came seeking him only hours after arriving on Coruscant, the man collapsing into Obi-Wan’s arms as he sobbed into Obi-Wan’s shoulder with his hands grasping into the back of the others tunic.

Grasping him in return, Obi-Wan crooned and cradled him to his chest, letting him wet the fabric of his shoulder as he slowly backed up to the nearest couch and sat down with Anakin on his lap as he held Anakin as tightly as he could.

He let Anakin grieve, stroking his long curls with the hand not wrapped around the others waist, humming nonsensical things into his ears until the tears finally settled into hiccups for air and then finally Anakin went lax against the older mans body.

Shivering into Obi-Wan, Anakin sniffled. “What am I going to do?” He rasped out and Obi-Wan winced in sympathy for how raw the others voice sounded.

Pressing a kiss to his temple, Obi-Wan continued stroking the others shoulder blade length hair as he answered. “You’re going to stay here, you’re going to let me take care of you and then I’m going to come with you to the temple for the funeral. As I understand it, Jedi make them happen as soon conceivable?”

Nodding into the wet shoulder to confirm it, Anakin sniffled. “Two days. They… they have a funeral chamber in the temple, Jedi cremate their dead.” He mumbled out.

Nodding at that, Obi-Wan gently encouraged Anakin to shift his legs until they were almost wrapped around his waist as the man sat before slowly standing, Anakin quickly sliding his legs the rest of the way to hold on as Obi-Wan shifted his hands below the others thighs instead. “Then in two days, I’ll go with you to the temple. I’ll stay with you, we will put your master to rest and then you will come with me again. Back here, back to safety and back to comfort.” He said softly, heading towards the fresher with the Jedi knight hanging onto him like a sloth as they entered.

Anakin said nothing but nodded into his shoulder and Obi-Wan’s heart burned for his brave knight as he knew that Jinn had been Anakin’s only father figure.

Waving his right hand he turned on the sunken into the floor tub taps and added a fragrant bath oil of vanilla and rose.

With that done Obi-Wan settled the other down on the shower chair in the grandiose fresher, aiding the red eyed man out of his clothes and then his own until both their feet bare on the blue tiles of the floor. Pressing a soft kiss to a flushed and heated cheek, Obi-Wan slowly encouraged Anakin to his feet and drew him towards the tub, taking the steps down backwards as he lead Anakin into the foamy and scented water until they were submerged to the waist and then had him settle down, the water now coming to the shoulders.

Settling with him, Obi-Wan gently brushed his hair away from his face. “I’ll take care of you my dragon I promise.” He swore softly and drew the other into his arms, letting the water sooth and Anakin soak in the comfort of their warm skin pressed together.

He felt the other press his lips to Obi-Wan’s pulse point, an almost desperate act for reassurance as with every beat of Obi-Wan’s heart, Anakin would feel it in this position.

Obi-Wan let him even as the dragon cuff rubbed against his jaw at times.

His husband needed him and he would never deny his husband this comfort.


	25. A lightsaber

Standing as close to Anakin’s side as he thought he could get away with, Obi-Wan kept in constant contact with the other through their bond as the slab Jinn’s sheet covered body was laying on slowly started to lower.

Obi-Wan had noted with a tiny bit of horror that he could tell where the sheets kind of dipped in where one arm had been severed too and he hoped that Anakin did not notice that even if Obi-Wan’s father would find the trauma useful.

He just didn’t want his husband to suffer even more.

He noted with some concern that Ahsoka was not standing beside Anakin either but down by Master Koon instead and when he meet her eyes, he quickly glanced to Anakin’s hand then back to her as a hint.

She bit her bottom lip before giving an ever so slight nod and slipping from Koon’s side to her master’s instead, grasping his hand.

And Anakin grasped it back tightly.

A tiny measure of relief spread through Obi-Wan as Ahsoka provided the public support Obi-Wan could not as the slab disappeared fully and the floor sealed over, a sharp light shown through that showed that Qui-Gon was now cremated.

And through it all, Anakin never made a noise, only stared without blinking at the sheet covered body as Obi-Wan spoke through their bond.

Cursing their need for secrecy, Obi-Wan bowed to Master Yoda, noting that the troll looked older than ever and then he headed for the door, moving at a slow pace along with the rest of the outside visitors to the temple as a knight lead them out, the entire entourage a sober group.

Leaving without his husband.

His husband who would have to follow after.

Obi-Wan took the direct route home to his apartment and threw his black mourning robe over the back of the couch which left him in the black and silver doublet and leggings as he kicked off his ankle boots, feeling to jittery to really sit down and relax as he paced the apartment for an entire hour until Anakin arrived, the blond looking tired as he slipped in.

Obi-Wan instantly flew at him, dragging Anakin into his arms and running his fingers through the others hair as he pushed the Jedi’s forehead to his shoulder. “I’m so sorry Anakin, I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

He felt more than he heard Anakin swallow heavily, his body shaking into Obi-Wan as he laced his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist.

But no tears came from Obi-Wan’s dragon.

Anakin had used up his tears for two days and had no more left anymore.

Not for Shmi and not for Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure that was good or bad but it was something as he continued stroking the others hair and rubbing his scalp, whispering assurances while massaging tenderly at his nape occasionally.

Finally Anakin gave a small sniff and lifted his head, rubbing weary blue eyes with his mech hand. “I… some food sounds good right about now.” He mumbled, his tone lackluster.

Nodding, Obi-Wan cupped the others cheek and pressing a soft kiss to Anakin’s cheek. “I got some leftover steak and cream potatoes, I can reheat that and some of the mushroom stew.” He murmured before turning to head to the kitchen.

But Anakin’s hand went tight around his wrist suddenly, prompting Obi-Wan to turn back and look up at his husband.

Who was looking behind him at the caff table, eyes slightly wide. “Obi-Wan, is that a lightsaber?” He questioned shakily.

Turning quickly, Obi-Wan felt himself pale because right there on the table, sticking out from under a mess of flimsi his lightsaber laid, seemingly innocent as it glinted in the sun from the window.

Its crystal almost sang in its casing to both of them.

“Why do you have a lightsaber Obi-Wan?”


	26. Here's what I got

Squirming a bit, Obi-Wan glanced between the table and Anakin’s wide but slowly starting to narrow eyes.

And then he gave a deep sigh, shoulders sinking a bit. “Because its mine, its my lightsaber Anakin. You know I’m Force sensitive.” Obi-Wan murmured while slowly shifting his hand to lace their fingers, relieved when the other didn’t draw away and let Obi-Wan gently lead him towards the table.

He picked up his lightsaber to show to the other man.

It was a design that was made to be sleek, slender and elegant thing really, much like the man who had made it.

Silver in design with gentle swirling patterns in electrum that had been generously provided by Obi-Wan’s father.

And inside…

The gentle hum of a crystal.

And Obi-Wan placed it in his husband free hand, giving his weapon over to the other man. Anakin glanced between the weapon in his hand and at Obi-Wan before tilting his head slowly as his eyes had finished narrowing.

But he didn’t seem angry, upset yes but more confused and curious.

“What… where…” Anakin didn’t seem to know what to ask.

Squeezing the others hand, Obi-Wan smiled a bit. “You’ve always known I am Force sensitive. I’m sorry I hid my blade from you but I am not suppose to have it or to know how to build one, if the Jedi council were to discover it…” He looked away.

He let Anakin think this one through on his own.

Truthfully there was no official rule on lightsabers but…

There had been rumors of confiscated lightsabers by Jedi when a person didn’t belong to an organization.

Nothing but rumors really with everyone uncertain if there was any truth.

But it was understandable that Obi-Wan would hide his.

He looked back as he heard a hum, tell tale and familiar as Anakin lit up the saber.

The white blade shone even in the brightness of the apartment, heat seemingly spreading to their faces unlike most blades.

“…What crystal is this?” Anakin asked in confused awe, his earlier onset of growing anger totally forgotten.

“Lignan. It was a gift from my father, its saved my life a lot of time because people don’t expect the weapon on my body.”

For several minutes neither said anything and Obi-Wan could feel the start of sweat coating the back of his neck as he watched Anakin carefully swish the elegant saber to get a feel of it, get a feel of the crystal and the story of the person who had wielded it.

It was startling when Anakin finally spoke. “Its a pretty thing, like its owner,” He turned his head, looking at Obi-Wan with a resigned smile. “I’m rather unhappy you didn’t tell me you had this because it would provide me a lot of comfort to know. But I’m glad you have this.” Anakin whispered, deactivating the blade to wrap his arms around Obi-Wan, pulling him into a tight hug coupled with a soft, chaste kiss.

Tension bleed away from Obi-Wan’s body the moment he was held by his husband, relief so strong it made him sigh while threading his arms around the blonds neck.

He had been worried what Anakin’s reaction be.

He knew the song of his lightsaber, neither wholly light nor wholly dark though certainly leaning towards the darker side of the Force than any Jedi would approve of.

If, Force forbid, Mace Windu or someone from the Jedi council had ever gotten their hand on that saber, they would have dragged Obi-Wan in to investigate his past.

But now…

Now Anakin knew and even better, Anakin approved of the weapon and would keep the secret of Obi-Wan’s blade and might even train with Obi-Wan once his grief over Master Jinn was not so prevalent.

Excitement laced the redhead’s spine at that as he pulled back from Anakin to look up at him, eyes glittering which gained him a confused, tired smile back.

“Spar with me tomorrow?” Obi-Wan questioned breathlessly, watching blue eyes widen in surprise before turning interested.

A small, very small smile lurked around Anakin’s lips as he nodded, pulling Obi-Wan into a kiss once more and claiming the lips of his husband.


	27. Hornballs

The sounds of sabers meeting sounded through the training room with two people going at it, the sound of whooping and battle cries escaping the two.

Obi-Wan couldn’t believe how much excitement was thrumming through him, the sound of his own blood roaring through his ears as he meet all of Anakin’s thrust with his own parries, the two coiling and twirling around each other with wild grins that had been unleashed by their activity.

It was more than sex, more than dancing, more than being curled up around each other as they were both wildly exercising both their sense of Force and with the skills of their sabers, both knowing their skill and dueling with all they had.

Anakin had already grazed Obi-Wan’s sides twice and Obi-Wan had grazed his husband’s leg at some point.

Sweat had made rings around armpits and neck and if they bothered to check they would also notice sweat around the belt area and boot lines. But they didn’t notice that in this moment, to preoccupied in the motions and each others.

Twisting his body, Obi-Wan let out a panting laugh as he barely avoided the others blue saber, taking the chance to once more nick the other with his white blade.

Anakin hissed with pain before jerking Obi-Wan’s saber out of his hand and throwing his own as he bodily tackled the other to the floor, pinning him down as he stole a violent kiss that had their teeth clacking.

Pulling back, the two grinned at each other.

“You are karking marvelous my Anakin.” Obi-Wan crooned up at him, still breathless, still sweaty with hair sticking to his exposed skin as he reached up to run his hands through the blonde’s sweaty hair.

Laughing a bit, Anakin bit at the others wrist in a playful motion. “And you are in need of a shower husband of mine but thank you.” He grinned.

The release of adrenaline and endorphin seemed to be doing a wonder for the Jedi, helping him release the grief he felt into the Force or maybe at least temporarily forget it and pulling the other back down once more, Obi-Wan kissed him deeply as he ran his hands down the others neck and spine until he got to Anakin’s rear where he gave the pleasantly sculpted bum a good squeeze that had his love grunting with surprise.

And then Anakin leered at him, grounding his excitement into Obi-Wan’s thigh. “Not a response I generally have when dueling but I guess you’re just special huh.” He teased, growling a bit when Obi-Wan squeezed once more.

Smirking in return, Obi-Wan licked his lips and delighted in the way Anakin’s eyes followed the movement. “Guess I’m just that good huh.” He growled out before rolling them over and stealing a possessive kiss.

()()()

Grimacing to himself at a particularly loud moan, Sheev turned the bug off and rolled his eyes. “I can’t decide if my son is just a horny bugger or if its Skywalker doing it but I hear them having sex way to often to be comfortable.” He said out loud to himself.

But he did need those listening bugs just in case.

He trusted his son but he also knew that if someone attacked Obi-Wan he would need the leads the listening devices gave and Obi-Wan was aware of them anyhow, he just didn’t care. ‘I swear that boy is somewhat of an exhibitionist.’ He grumbled to himself as he got up to finally head home himself, he needed a stiff drink before he contacted Dooku.


	28. Well then there's this

Pressing his hand to his stomach, Obi-Wan swallowed heavily as he tried to smile for the cameras and the gathered Senator’s of the Republic.

It was a banquet, it was suppose to show good morale, that they would continue the effort to solve the war and wouldn’t give in to the CIS, he couldn’t…

“Obi-Wan?” Sheev was standing by his side, gently touching his elbow with a deep frown on his face. “Are you alright son, you look green…” He trailed off, frown deepening as Obi-Wan must be turning even greener as he watched.

“I’m fine.” Obi-Wan swallowed again, trying to release the queasy sensation but that only made it worse. Oh Force even the light was making him nauseous.

“Well maybe we should excuse you from this gathering. We are only appearing as moral support anyhow and my appearance should be enough.” Sheev continued, his voice lower so not to attract too much attention.

It was enough that quite a few Senator’s seemed to be leaning in to hear from them.

They didn’t need the media catching on too as they trailed the walls of the grand ballroom they were using for the gathering.

About to answer as a serving droid passed, Obi-Wan got a whiff of the fragrant Nabooean cuisine they were serving.

And promptly had to rush for one of the knee height vase painted in delicate shades of green and blue with colorful feathers in it for decorations, chunking up his stomach into it with his knees on the floor as everything he had eaten that day left him.

‘Well, that’s going to make one hell of a media shot for the tabloids to mess around with.’ He thought hysterically as he heard Sheev shout for someone to get a damn medic.

Oh, he could already imagine the headlines already. ‘Stress getting to the Chancellor’s son! Is the position of leadership too much!?’ With Obi-Wan on his knees in his fancy robes, chucking up into an expensive vase.

Fuck everything today.

()()()

Ensuring his cabin was sealed, Anakin pulled his comm from his belt with a deep frown on his face as Obi-Wan rarely called earlier. Something he normally never did outside of their schedule as they normally tried to be as careful as possible to avoid letting people catch on…

Well for the most part.

But this time Obi-Wan had called eight times in the last two hours.

Something had happened.

And Anakin was sore and tired, the last campaign had dragged on for far too long, there was mud in places Anakin only ever wished sweat to be, his muscles screamed with pain but at least Ahsoka was sleeping if the bond between them was right.

And Rex had charge of the bridge which meant that Anakin use as much time as he wished to speak to Obi-Wan.

It only took two rings before Obi-Wan answered, his hair pulled into a fuzzy bun and wearing Anakin’s tunic.

He looked antsy.

“Hi there love.” He smiled softly, trying to assure his worries since Obi-Wan was at least comfortable.

Obi-Wan gave him a wane smile. “Ani, dear one… I’m sorry. I just… I have news.” Obi-Wan finally said.

‘He’s stuttering. He doesn’t stutter, my Obi-Wan doesn’t get nervous or stuttery.’ Sitting down on the bunk while staring at him in return, Anakin nodded. “I’m listening.” He promised.

Watching as Obi-Wan licked his lips, Anakin’s hand tightened on the comm, wishing he was on Coruscant to assure the other.

“…Anakin, I’m pregnant.” Obi-Wan whispered. 


	29. A tight situation

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sheev let out a deep breath as he rested his elbows on his desk. “I am rather sure that I taught you how condoms worked when you were sixteen Obi-Wan. And how birth controls worked at seventeen when we figured out you could carry.” He growled out.

Peering blearily at his father from the couch by the wall, Obi-Wan shrugged a bit and tucked the blanket more around himself as he remained curled up. “Yes and we’ve been careful if you absolutely have to know.” He grumbled a bit in annoyance. Uneasy sleep and vomiting made no one friends since Obi-Wan hadn’t been this miserable since the time he was abducted and wasn’t allowed to sleep and got beaten.

But to be fair he was also desperately trying to figure out what to do.

He was _karking_ pregnant.

Not really in his plans right at this moment though he had considered it now and then after he got together with Anakin but it would be _after_ his father had taken over the Republic as Emperor and all the unease had started to settle a bit.

He really wanted his dragon right now.

Anakin had been so shocked before squeaking in both worry and delight, babbling away in a Tatooine dialect Obi-Wan had never heard though he recognized a word here and there from when Anakin was muttering under his breath or cursing about things.

And then the Jedi had started fretting about how to come home, to be at Obi-Wan’s side because the holo cut out but Obi-Wan got the impression that the other wasn’t upset about the baby but worried about his husband more like.

“Obi-Wan are you listening to me?” Sheev suddenly snapped and Obi-Wan almost fell off the couch, sending his father a wide eyed look that had the Chancellor’s expression soften a bit. “Obi-Wan, this is not the best timing. If something goes wrong…” He trailed off, clearly this was not a situation he had any kind of preparation in hand for.

Swallowing heavily, Obi-Wan sat up with the blanket tucked around his shoulders, pressing his hands to his stomach as he hunched defensively over his still flat stomach. “I know.” He mumbled cautiously, rubbing one hand over his face to try and still the tears that wanted to press on. “I didn’t plan for this, I don’t know what to…” He breathed out.

There was a scuff of the chair being pushed back and then quiet steps before Sheev settled down on the couch beside him, the two peering at each other before Sheev awkwardly patted at his back. “Tell me what you need.” He murmured quietly.

Swallowing, Obi-Wan fidgeted a bit, feeling as uncertain as when he was a teen and following his father into politics and the ballrooms where he had to show the etiquette of a groomed heir, his mind flickering around before he focused back on his father. “I want Anakin, I want to keep this out of the media as long as we can and… and I just want _Anakin_ father.” He whispered out.

Pausing, clearly thinking as he pursed his lips together until they turned white, Sheev finally nodded decisively and got to his feet. “I was already planning on keeping this out of the media for as long as possible to avoid the speculations that will certainly follow,” He said as he sat down at his desk once more, turning on his terminal. “As for your husband, I’ll see what I can get done… maybe a little guard mission if I spin it the right way…” He drawled.

Shoulders slumping with some relief, Obi-Wan nodded before freezing when Sheev turned stern eyes on him.

“However I am also removing you from your position, you _can_ not stay as Governor of my office throwing up your guts everyday,” Sheev stressed when Obi-Wan opened his mouth to argue. “People will gossip and eventually you will start to exhibit other symptoms of your pregnancy. If you wish this to stay under wraps… you can’t be in the position of visibility and the media’s eyes if you wish to keep this a secret.” He growled seriously, eyes flashing.

Deflating slowly, Obi-Wan nodded with a deep sigh. “So… what story should we go with?” He questioned resignedly.

Sheev tapped his fingers on his desk. “…We can use your abduction, play it off as overstress from the abduction along with minor signs of PTSD. The tabloids would eat it all up in sympathy for you.” He nodded to himself more than to Obi-Wan.

Frowning slightly, Obi-Wan nodded reluctantly before getting to his feet and padding over to his father.

The man looked up in questions, pausing mid key stroke only to squeak when Obi-Wan hugged him, covered in blankets and all.

For a moment he flailed a bit before sliding his arms around Obi-Wan, feeling faint tremors in the others body. “…Its going to be alright Obi-Wan. I’ll get you your husband,” Sheev promised quietly, running his hand over Obi-Wan’s long braid. “It will be alright.”


	30. Home to Coruscant

Touching her master’s elbow carefully, Ahsoka stared up at the tall human with a small frown on her brow as he didn’t even seem to notice the touch as he continued to stare at the stars passing them in hyperspace from the bridge view. He’d been like this for almost a week now, strange and the day after he had become like it, they had been recalled to Coruscant for some reason.

Ahsoka was no ones fool, this clearly had something to do with Governor Palpatine or she was a rock fish.

From the looks on the troopers faces, they too had clearly caught onto their General’s mood and Rex made a little ‘go on’ motion with his fingers to encourage her which had her rolling her eyes but nodding.

Shaking his elbow a bit, Ahsoka finally got Anakin’s attention. “Oh, Snips. Sorry, did you need me?” He blinked at her, visibly shaking himself out of whatever funk he had put himself into.

Or that Obi-Wan had put him into.

Pursing her lips, Ahsoka weighted her options then just nodded firmly both to him and herself. “Yeah, what’s going on with Governor Palpatine, is he okay?” She asked bluntly.

Jerking a bit in visible surprise, Anakin gained a spooked, taun taun in headlight look as his hand flew to the dragon cuff on his ear. “I have no idea what you’re asking about, Governor Palpatine?” The human spluttered, shaking his head.

Gaining a deadpanned look on her face, Ahsoka raised her tattooed brow. “We’re stationed out in the mid-rims engaged with the CIS when suddenly you go weird and sulky and then a day later we’re suddenly summoned back to Coruscant. There’s not a lot of people who have the power to just summon us back to Coruscant out of the blue but the Chancellor could and most likely would at the request of his own son,” She summoned up sufficiently before sighing. “And there’s not many people left you’d worry this badly about.” Ahsoka added more quietly.

Anakin looked away, obviously his mind turning to Qui-Gon and Shmi quite obviously.

Then he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “…Obi-Wan is having some issues and that’s all I’ll say until I can speak to him but… he’s healthy. That’s all I’ll say.” He looked back at her, his face turning stern when she opened her mouth. “No Ahsoka. This is not just about me but Obi-Wan too, respect his right to privacy.” He growled.

Lifting her hands in surrender, Ahsoka nodded as her lekku’s twitched. “…But he is healthy?” She asked, brows bunching up with worry.

Softening at that, Anakin nodded with a small smile. “He’s healthy, you don’t have to worry about that Snips.”

Letting out a breath of relief that was echoed around the bridge from the troopers who quickly pretended they hadn’t been listening by suddenly becoming very busy with their own things, Ahsoka smiled up at Anakin and huffed a soft laugh when he rubbed her monterals in an affectionate touch.

“Come on, standing here sulking won’t help anyone,” Anakin chuckled, a touch quieter than he normally would but still a warm sound. “Lets go find R2 down in the hanger. I promised him I’d look at his servos and give him an oil bath and now is as good a time as any. You have the bridge Captain.” Anakin moved to the doors as Rex called out in affirmation, Ahsoka following quickly.

Well, at least Anakin wasn’t outright sulking in that strange mood of his even if they were no closer to knowing what was going on.

At least the Governor was healthy, Ahsoka didn’t want to know what would happen if Obi-Wan Palpatine ever died.

Anakin would not handle the threat well.


	31. In your arms

Finishing his comm call, Sidious sighed deeply and ran his hand over his face.

Accelerating his plans were proving to not be easy without arising the suspicion of the Jedi order he had to admit.

But some sacrifices had to be made with Obi-Wan’s recent news. The entire Senate was still in a buzz over Obi-Wan withdrawing from office and the public was calling out in support of the young man having been caught in the crossfire and still suffering from it since they had gone ahead with the PTSD story.

‘The _sheep._ ’ He sneered to himself before he stepped out of the secured comm room and putting on his genial grandfatherly visage that had the people calling to support him even still and giving him the ultimate power without questioning his motives too much.

After all, he was trying his best in such a hard time.

He was patient but he was running on borrowed time, Obi-Wan would eventually start showing and by the time Obi-Wan could no longer conceal his state, the order had to be taken care of and Sheev had to be the highest supreme power with Skywalker firmly entrenched in darkness.

The time table had been shortened from several months to about four to five depending on how Obi-Wan’s pregnancy developed and how well he managed to stay out of the public’s eyes and disguise his swelling stomach.

Stopping to speak with the Corellian delegates, Sheev mentally sighed at his son and heir before shrugging inwardly.

Force knew he had his own youthful indiscretions but honestly he thought he’d taught Obi-Wan better. ‘If he was _anyone_ else he’d be punished, he’s lucky that he’s my son.’ Sheev mused dryly to himself.

()()()()

Hidden behind the cargo crates, Obi-Wan watched the ramp where Anakin was giving last orders to his men. The blond’s body vibrated with energy and impatience but he was doing his duty before he turned to his padawan and said something as the wind tugged at Obi-Wan’s black cloak.

The hood kept him shielded and warmed from the cold wind but it was still a relief when Anakin turned on his heel and started marching towards him with a determined if antsy look in his eyes.

Obi-Wan could sympathize with that and the first thing he did when the other finally rounded the crates were to reach up and wrap the other in a tight, clinging hug.

Anakin returned it, his hands tucking around the small of Obi-Wan’s back to press the others body tightly to his.

For several long minutes they just stood there, wrapped up in each other as Anakin traced along Obi-Wan’s spine with a slow touch. “…I’m home.” He muttered into Obi-Wan’s ear while taking a deep breath of the others scent.

“Welcome home,” Obi-Wan whispered in return before reluctantly tugging back and taking the others hand. “My speeder is over here, lets get to the apartment.” He smiled shakily up at the Jedi.

Nodding, Anakin slid his arm around his clearly shaken husband and headed to the waiting speeder.

Neither said anything on the way, focusing on the drive home with Obi-Wan resting a hand on Anakin’s shoulder to maintain contact that he had sorely needed since the discovery of his baby.

Their baby.

Force.

At least Anakin was back home with him again and finally shielded from prying eyes in their apartment Obi-Wan got to curl up in the man’s arms as the Jedi let Obi-Wan run his hands searchingly over his body in an attempt to find injuries that needed healing before returning the favor with gently running his hands over the others body, hands stilling on the stomach.

That area was carefully cupped. “…How far along are you?” He asked quietly, thumbs caressing the clothed skin lovingly.

“Fifteen weeks, a little over three and a half month,” Obi-Wan swallowed heavily and pressed closer to his love. “I know we didn’t plan this and I know its not exactly ideal but I’m not getting rid of it Anakin.” He glance up at the other man with tired but determined eyes.

He’d gone over the idea several times, what if’s and how’s but all of those always lead to the child in his arms, safe and sound to be nurtured by him at least.

Jerking to, Anakin stared at him with wide eyes before pressing several kisses to Obi-Wan’s face, mumbling rapidly in some Tatooine dialect before he managed to switch over to basic. “I would never ask you to get rid of it Obi-Wan, its your body yes but… Force I can’t wait to meet our child but I would never ask you to terminate it, I want you and our baby.” He whispered with wide eyes full of hurt.

Letting out a relieved little sob, Obi-Wan dragged the other into his arms and clung to Anakin, weeping tiredly into the others neck from the overwhelming emotions he had struggled with ever since his discovery, just knowing that Anakin still wanted him _and_ the child was doing miracles for him.


	32. Sleepy smiles

Jerking into a seated position, Anakin stared out into the dark room that was only slightly lit by the light coming in through their bedroom window’s sheer curtain before abruptly turning to his side only to relax as he watched Obi-Wan’s steady breaths and hear his snores. It was just a dream, just…

‘Just a dream…’ Anakin repeated to himself before wiping his face free for sweat and laying down, gently manipulating Obi-Wan’s sleeping body until the other was turned towards him instead of laying on his back, the others head tucked beneath Anakin’s chin with the little bulge of their baby pressing into Anakin’s body.

Fully tucked into the curve of Anakin’s taller, toned frame with toes touching Anakin’s shins.

His heart was still pounding even as he held his husband to him, the memory of Obi-Wan’s face contorted in pain and the scream that had been ripped from the others throat…

And that mechanical voice going ‘time of death is twelve o one.’ still repeating in Anakin’s head.

Stroking the small of the others back, Anakin latched onto their bond and Obi-Wan’s pulsing life Force to assure himself.

That dream reminded him too much of his dreams about his mother before her death.

Stroking the long hair Obi-Wan had machine regrown after being shorn so brutally during his kidnapping a few scant months ago, Anakin pressed his nose into the hair to smell the sweet smell of Obi-Wan’s soaps. Strawberries and milk, a mild scent for Obi-Wan’s sensitive body.

Being pregnant had changed a lot for Obi-Wan, certain foods he could no longer stomach the smell of, fabrics he was sensitive to and even the soaps used both on himself and for cleaning. It wasn’t wholly bad really, Anakin certainly did not mind Obi-Wan smelling like a dessert.

And not having red meat wasn’t a big deal.

‘And then there was that conversation I had with Sheev…’ Anakin tightened his grasp on Obi-Wan as he remembered the conversation with his father in law, the discussion about children and how Sheev’s own mother had only been able to have Sheev, the birth being difficult and making her infertile afterward because of the struggle.

The way everything had been worded made Anakin think that the birth had almost killed Obi-Wan’s grandmother and now with this dream…

“Ani?” Came a sleepy and slightly pained mumble from his chest and guiltily Anakin realized he had been squeezing Obi-Wan tightly to him, surely causing pain and drawing the other from his sleep.

“Ah, apology Obi-Wan, I…” Anakin trailed off, uncertain how to put his worries into words as Obi-Wan drew back enough to squint sleepily at him via the faint light coming through the window in their bedroom.

Then Obi-Wan smiled sleepily and drew his husband down into a soft kiss that tasted of sleep. “I’m here Ani, my sweet dragon. Sleep now in my arms, we both need it.” He mumbled and settled back down with his arms winding around Anakin’s body to pull him in.

Calming a bit, Anakin nodded and curled his own arm around Obi-Wan’s back to settle in the small of his back, rubbing lightly. “Of course my dear star bird, sleep well as I hold you.” He whispered quietly in return, infusing a bit of the Force as a command which had Obi-Wan slipping right back into sleep.

Honestly Obi-Wan needed the sleep, the baby had a tendency to wake him early not only for morning sickness along with needing to use the toilet as the baby seemed to be resting right on the bladder.

‘Its going to be alright Obi-Wan, I won’t let you… I won’t let you or our child die. Not like mom, not like Qui-Gon… I won’t allow it.’ He breathed out heavily into the soft scented hair.


	33. Not me

Settling down and sweeping his silver and blue robe that hid his condition out of the way to ensure he did not sit on the delicate folds and wrinkle them, Obi-Wan listened to the door to ensure it was shut before he spoke. His father was filling the space regardless with some chatter about the latest Senate vote which would keep anyone listening in the secretary office from suspecting and pleasant greetings had been taken care of the moment Obi-Wan had entered and Sheev had sent everyone else away.

Finally the door was shut and Sheev pressed the button on the disruptor no his desk.

“Anakin’s been having nightmares, please tell me that’s not your doing.” Obi-Wan decided to not beat around the bush, rubbing his curving stomach lightly to ease the pressure. Didn’t do him a damn of help as the little baby seemed determined to lay on his bladder regardless.

However Sheev’s brows instantly jumped in surprise before lowering slowly as he pursed his lips. “I do not appreciate that accusatory tone son.” He drawled out.

“And I do not appreciate my husband practically looming over me at most moments when he is at home and constantly asking me about my health nor him waking in the middle of the night to cling to me from his nightmares.” Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest before dropping them quickly and hissing as it brushed his tender chest.

Damn these pregnancy hormones.

Sitting back in his chair, Sheev stroked his chin slowly. “Well that’s intriguing but I haven’t done a thing towards him…” He noted with quiet interest, his frown growing. “Do you know what he’s seeing?” He asked his son.

Blinking sharply, Obi-Wan settled his hands on his knees. “You don’t think its a nightmare?” He inquired, brushing his hair behind an ear. “And no, Anakin refuses to talk about it.” Obi-Wan bit his lower lip.

If Sheev hadn’t sent nightmares to Anakin…

That meant that the Force was sending him genuine visions and that was… not a warming thought.

Settling his finger over the top of his lip, stroking slowly, Sheev nodded. “It could of course be just a nightmare but from your wording I’d say it seems to be a regular occurrence?” Sheev grunted when Obi-Wan nodded.

“Every night for the last week.” Obi-Wan whispered, rubbing his stomach in worry, a habit he had picked up as the curve had grown with the aging of the child in the womb.

“…I’m going to be assigning you bodyguards Obi-Wan, no objections,” Sheev growled out quietly when Obi-Wan opened his mouth only to snap it shut at his fathers words and the stylus vibrating off the desk. “Bodyguards with medical education for human males.”

Gnawing on the inside of his cheek, Obi-Wan breathed out heavily through his nose before nodding slowly. “I understand but only when I leave the apartment. I want no bodyguards inside my actual apartment.” He countered strongly.

“They will have access to your apartment at all times to check on you and your condition and will be living on the same floor as you, you will report in to them every two hours via a text or voice mail.” Sheev grunted in return, father and son glaring at each other before shaking each others hands in agreement.

Sitting back and reaching for his terminal, Sheev instantly started to write a list of potential bodyguards for hire. Someone to be in the know about Obi-Wan’s situation, loyalty to be assured, health and guarding qualifications and for Obi-Wan’s comfort not attracted to human males.

Obi-Wan meanwhile shuffled to his feet and waddled ever so slightly over to the tea table in the corner that Sheev had his drink selection on.

‘He’s already waddling?’ Sheev bit in his urge to giggle hysterically at the ridiculous walk before firmly shaking his head. He needed a damn night sleep, he was clearly becoming a tiny bit unhinged.

()()()

“He’s become ever more a lose canon ever since Jinn’s death.”

“To do something clearly must be, what less clear.”

“Can’t we just speak to Skywalker?”

“He would deny it all if there is anything going on, maybe speak to his padawan?”

“Hmm maybe but Tano wouldn’t be able to hold him calm… we may want to tail him.”

“Honestly we need him, he’s the poster boy of the war and he’s always been a good liaison to the Senate.”

“Depa, I’m not sure we can trust him anymore. If it came to us or the Palpatine’s…”

“We need to trust him, he swore an oath, he’s a Jedi knight!”

“…I guess only time will tell. Maybe its all this war making us paranoid, maybe he’s staying because of the war… we will figure it out I guess.”

“There’s a man, trust Knight Skywalker.”


	34. Encourage him

Rubbing his hands together nervously as he sat down, Anakin glanced about the familiar office before focusing on the Chancellor, the older man smiling at him. “Its nice to see you again Chancellor.” Anakin greeted.

“Oh I had a bit of a miss schedule issue and it cleared up a few hours of my time today,” Sheev noted while pouring them both a glass of water from a jug right by his side. Where the glass came from Anakin had no idea though he had suspected for a long time there were glasses inside the cabins of the desk. “And Obi-Wan noted that I should speak to you my boy.”

Flushing at that, Anakin accepted his glass of water.

He knew that his husband had taken notice of his behavior and had been trying to prompt him into speaking but he had been… resistant.

So Obi-Wan had gone to his father clearly, hoping that Sheev would get something out of Anakin.

“It might also interest you to know that I have provided Obi-Wan with bodyguards,” Sheev continued, unperturbed by Anakin’s silence as he sat back in his chair. “Bodyguards who have training in medical emergency… including male pregnancy.” The man raised his brow at Anakin.

Sitting there numbly, staring at the man, Anakin opened his mouth then closed it again before nodding. “I… see.” He rasped out before sipping his water quickly in an attempt to clear his throat.

“Obi-Wan was correct then, you’ve been having visions?” Sheev raised both of his brows.

Nodding meekly, Anakin fiddled with the glass. “There’s… not much detail honestly. More feelings I have to say but Obi-Wan is in pain and there are baby screams and I just…” He swallowed sharply.

“And I told you about my own mothers issues. Which can’t have helped at all. Are you certain they are visions my boy? Not merely dreams brought on by nerves?” Sheev questioned a touch confused.

Shaking his head, Anakin sat the glass down on the little table beside his chair. “No sir, these dreams… they feel like the visions I had of my mother and she…” Anakin’s throat clogged up. He hadn’t even admitted to Obi-Wan that he had been having dreams of his mother and look where that had gotten him.

The chancellor let out an understanding noise, stapling his fingers together.

“…There’s really bodyguards with him?” Anakin asked with no little relief.

“Medically trained, no interest in humans at all, capable and loyalty to be assured,” Sheev noted quietly, obviously contemplative. “They will have access to the apartment at all times and Obi-Wan will have to check in with them to avoid them bursting in to check on him,” Pale blue eyes focused on Anakin. “They are also aware of you my boy so you need not worry about them seeing you and alerting anyone.” He smiled.

Nodding, Anakin relaxed slowly. He had expected as much and the note of ‘no interest in humans’ was assuring as well.

Not that he’d ever think Obi-Wan would cheat!

Stang no but… he was very pretty and in a vulnerable state for someone to take advantage of…

“Do you… think that will help? The bodyguards?” He clenched his hands in his lap.

“They won’t hurt at least,” Sheev noted calmly before pursing his lips. “Though if you can encourage Obi-Wan to take it… easier on himself, I would very much approve my boy. Pregnancy is not always easy and he is a workaholic at the best of times.” He shrugged.

‘…Right, because convincing Obi-Wan is so easy.’ Anakin opted not to say that, nodding instead and taking a big sip of water while wishing it was something stronger.


	35. We will do our job

Waddling over to the couch with aid, Obi-Wan settled down heavily and smiled meekly at the guests.  “Apologies for not offering refreshments right off the bat but I’m sure Yanda here would be more than happy to get us some.” He looked up at the zabrak who had helped him back to his couch.

“Thank you but that’s not necessary.” Master Fisto said calmly as he settled down on the other couch across from Obi-Wan along with master Koth.

Obi-Wan nodded but still looked up at the woman beside him with a hopeful smile.

“I’ll get you some tea master Palpatine of course.” She assured quietly, glancing at the Jedi masters before she headed to the kitchen to make said tea.

Both Jedi master’s glanced after her in interest before focusing on Obi-Wan once more.

“She’s hired by my father along with a few others to ensure my health, I’ve been a bit ill lately and with the kidnapping attempt earlier my father is feeling somewhat paranoid since my health is also diminished.” He answered without them having to outright ask as he settled with a pillow discreetly behind his back.

He was paranoid that his clothes were not hiding the swell of his stomach but neither were focusing their eyes downwards so Obi-Wan was feeling fairly certain they had no idea.

“Now, what can I help the revered Jedi order with?” Obi-Wan smiled warmly.

()()()

Stamping in quickly, Anakin sent a nervous look around the apartment before hurrying over to his husband, waving his hand when Obi-Wan pushed himself up on his elbows. “No, don’t.” Anakin smiled nervously at him and settled down on the same couch around the other mans side as Obi-Wan laid back against the pillow behind him.

“Ani, you don’t have to coddle me,” Obi-Wan scolded lightly even as he smiled up at his man, pushing into the hand cupping his cheek. “I’ve taken it easy all day I promise.”

Feeling tenseness disappear from his shoulders at that, Anakin leaned in to kiss Obi-Wan lightly. “I heard members from the Jedi council came to see you today.” He murmured, his tone half questioning and half nervous.

Obi-Wan hummed. “Yes, officially they were here to inquire if Jedi guards were wanted but I think they were really here to see if they could spot you in this apartment,” Obi-Wan reached up and stroked the others cheek, smiling. “They saw nothing of course and had to listen to me talk about tax cuts.” He teased.

That had Anakin snorting before tensing when a human male appeared in the kitchen, his hand resting on his saber without thinking and he might have pulled his saber if Obi-Wan hadn’t covered his wrist. “This is Decan, he’s one of the bodyguards my father hired.” Obi-Wan said soothingly.

The man came closer, bowing his shaven dark head slightly in greeting. “Its a pleasure to meet you master Skywalker, I and the other will do our best to look out for your husband when you’re away from his side.” He said seriously, olive green eyes serious and his general mien reminding Anakin of Mace Windu.

‘Maybe he’s from Haruun too…’ He pondered even as he bowed his head in return, taking note of the black and silver uniform the man was sporting with blasters on his belt worn quite obviously. “Thank you for looking out for Obi-Wan. I understand from the Chancellor that you’re all medically trained?” He asked one of the most pressing questions on his mind.

Decan nodded. “Yes sir, we’re all trained to different degrees and those of us who know less of male pregnancy has been briefed to acceptable levels to at least be a place holder to another can take over with more expertise,” He tucked his thumbs into his belt. “We will do our jobs.”

Anakin could have collapsed, as if iron had been pulled out of his spine and maybe it was just Decan’s assertive nature but he could believe this man with how certain he sounded.

“If we needed help during the night, which one of you would be best to summon?” He asked, biting his lip.

Tilting his head, Decan considered that. “Myself, Yanda or Oolana, we all have experienced male pregnancy before and been directly involved in the birth more than one occasion.” He nodded seriously at his choice.

“That’s good to know, thank you Decan but you can go to the others now that Anakin is here.” Obi-Wan smiled up at him before tugging on Anakin’s hand with a pleading gaze.

Anakin faintly heard Decan bid them farewell but was more preoccupied with setting his belt aside to curl into Obi-Wan on the couch, nuzzling his soft smelling and warm husband.

It was so good to be home.


	36. Good ideas and bad ideas

Settling down the bag, Padme gave the former Senator from her planet an amused look. “It was suppose to be a surprise but your bodyguard ambushed Captain Typho when he tried to get access to your apartment.” She giggled as Dorme held an icepack to the captain’s eye, leaving the man fully blind as he leaned into the blissful sensation of cold.

“I’m more disturbed that you figured me out so easily.” Obi-Wan chuckled quietly as he settled down on his couch, accepting the heated pad Yanda was holding out to him “Though I do apologize Captain Typho but my father has arranged for bodyguards with good reason one would say.” He sent the temporarily blind man an apologetic glance as Typho waved blindly at him that it was okay.

“You bought the same items my sisters did when they were pregnant, the heating pads helped their back and hips, the nausea aiding tea and then there was the cotton pads for lactation.” She chuckled warmly.

“Please don’t tell anyone, its humiliating enough as is.” Obi-Wan whined a bit, resisting the urge to touch his chest.

Padme just laughed softly and moved over, giving him a gentle hug as Sabe continued pulling out the traditional dishes for a Nabooan babyshower from the bag full of boxed dishes.

“All part of your body preparing for he baby.” Padme soothed, picking up Obi-Wan’s hand and patting it gently as she settled on the couch beside him, letting her handmaidens take care of putting up the decoration and getting food portioned out.

Not to mention the gifts!

They may have been a bit overeager with the gifts but baby shopping had been surprisingly fun and consuming.

“Honestly you should be happy captain Decan was not on guard,” Yanda suddenly announced, the zabrak smirking slightly with the silver chains decorating her four horns jingling lightly. “He’d be liable to shot instead of going for hand to hand.” She announced to the room at large, her orange and yellow toned skin catching the setting sun from the window quite beautifully and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but notice Sabe’s admiring look at the woman.

‘To bad they have no interest in humans.’ He thought to himself as he relaxed, eagerly accepting a plate of food as the babyshower was getting on, the scent of food and the sounds of light music filling the air. ‘I’ll have to put a plate aside for Anakin, he’ll enjoy this meat and noodle dish.’

()()()

The sun shone into the chamber of the council chamber of the Jedi as once more a serious conversation was taking place by the esteemed members of the High council.

“I’m certain of his presence there, I believe its time to question the younger Palpatine properly, even if that means bringing him in to the temple.”

“Well liked such a move will not be.”

“Master Yoda is right but… at this point it might be necessary.”

“Perhaps so Master Plo, however its imperative that you reach Utapau within the day as Grievous is currently stationed there. Will you be able to reach him in time?”

“My men will get there within the day, I promise that… and the Palpatine situation?”

“We will bring him in tomorrow.”

The tolls of a doom bell was going off in the Force, for better or for worse the fate of the galaxy would be determined in a day.


	37. To a head

He’s not sure what makes him turn away from Dex diner.

Something is itching and burning in the pit of his stomach and Anakin can’t help but figure its connected to his husband because of his worry for the other man. And for the unborn baby inside of him that makes Anakin push the skycar even faster through the sky.

And he’s right.

Yanda and human he thinks is named Ceena is laying dead on the floor, saber marks on their body.

But its the next thing that will forever be seared in Anakin’s mind as he races into the apartment he has shared with his beloved, finding Windu standing over Obi-Wan whose collapsed to the floor with a wet puddle spreading around him, his oh so pregnant husband’s arm wrapped around his swollen stomach as Palpatine crashes into the room with a saber in hand and guards behind him.

The next few moments are… blurry.

But Anakin knows he killed council members.

Obi-Wan is in labor, the stress of being attacked setting him off while his bodyguards are _dead_ because of Jedi.

The council attacked the Chancellor’s son.

The Jedi are traitors to the Republic.

Palpatine is the _Sith lord_.

And Anakin?

Anakin kneels for the man for his husband needs him and his father in law is right, the Jedi are traitors and need to be dealt with and Force they attacked Obi-Wan!

He has… no other choice.

()()()

Murmuring quietly to his son, Sheev carefully guided his boy through the hall with his guards close behind.

Obi-Wan squeezed his arm a tad too hard, groaning. “I can’t… believe you…” He gasped. “Sent my husband away!” He panted loudly as he continued to stagger.

“Apologies but weld with the iron hot my son,” Sheev guided them towards the skycar. “I’ve done the edits to the chips as you requested so be content with that.” He said sternly to cover his concern. Obi-Wan did not look good and he cursed the Jedi council once more, those bodyguards were picked with _good_ reason and now Sheev needed to get his son to a medical facility because the bodyguards were _dead!_

It did not help when Obi-Wan whimpered, his ripped rich blue robe with silver stitching catching on the floor because it was wet and heavy.

“T-The younglings will be-be fine?” Obi-Wan stammered out, trying to focus on something different than his body aching with sensation from his labor pains and the stress from the Jedi council.

“Yes, the troopers have specific orders for the children,” Sheev pushed his son into the back of the skycar and snarled an order at his guards to get them _moving_. “Foolish boy that you are, do not think I did not feel the darkness in the Force. You _goaded_ them into attacking you, I know you did.” He growled at Obi-Wan rubbing the others hands.

He growled even louder when Obi-Wan sent him a smug if pained tinged smirk. “It worked didn’t it? You should _seen_ Windu’s face.” He laughed in pain.

“Oh yes I imagine it was very funny,” Sheev agreed sardonically, turning his head to bark at his red dressed guards again before returning to his son. “Until that same Jedi had you on the floor!” He snapped.

Obi-Wan paused, peering at his father for a long moment with only the occasional twitch of pain and squeezing of the others hand. Then he smiled softly.

“What?” Sheev snapped.

“It seems you do have a weakness father,” Obi-Wan chuckled quietly, Sheev’s brows raising in shock. “And its me.” He continued quietly chuckling.

“…Just keep breathing Obi-Wan.” Sheev murmured, ignoring the sight of the Jedi temple starting to smoke in the distance.

He had more important things to focus on.


	38. ANAKIN!

Panting sharply, Obi-Wan allowed the medic to get him into position with the covering activated around his lower half, groaning in pain at the contraction that went through him.

And yet through the pain he couldn’t help a silver of smugness.

Windu had come looking so certain of his cause with four other council members, clearly a strong arm delegation to intimidate Obi-Wan into agreeing to come to the temple for questioning. As if he was some kind of common criminal.

Of course things had been peaceful to start.

But the more the Jedi insisted, the more Obi-Wan realized… they _knew_.

They must have known about Anakin and now they wanted answers, a confession.

And when his bodyguards intervened and stepped between them… well…

Things went from bad to worse.

Obi-Wan clearly had no other choice left, regardless of the child he carried, regardless of how his father might not be ready just yet, regardless how Anakin was not there to protect him.

He had summoned his saber to his hand and flashed golden eyes at them.

That had… kind of been all he needed to do really as all four Jedi to draw their own sabers though Obi-Wan had needed to taunt them about the fall of their precious temple before they finally attacked.

He wasn’t even sure they knew he was pregnant until Windu got his saber away from him and Obi-Wan fell to the ground, his water breaking.

The look on his face…

Even now it got a pained laugh out of Obi-Wan.

The situation would look so bad for the Jedi.

Attacking a pregnant former and beloved Senator of Naboo who had served in the Republic as a governor under his father until ‘illness’ prevented him from continuing, prompting a premature labor.

Yelping in pain when a medic touched under the coverings, Obi-Wan jerked his legs in the stirrups.

There was a curse from down below. “He’s not dilating fast enough, the baby is already pushing,” The togruta called before cursing louder. “And the first baby is in breech position! Get me U-T50!” She called.

Panting sharply, Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “B-Breech? F-First baby?” He called in a panic.

A nurse quickly moved to the front, wiping his forehead. “You need to try and breath serah Palpatine, just keep breathing, we’ll do our part.” He assured the redhead and Obi-Wan whimpered, grasping onto the nurse hand for he had blond hair just like Anakin and Force Obi-Wan wanted his husband.

He wanted _ANAKIN!_

()()()

Glancing uncertainly after the troopers who were carrying away an unconscious twi’lek of about eleven, Anakin rubbed the back of his neck.

He wasn’t certain what was going on but apparently the troopers had specific orders for the children and so far he had been told that it was ‘none-lethal’ and apparently on the request of the younger Palpatine.

From Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan who knew mercy and could potentially change his father, the Sith’s mind?

Sith…

Like Anakin now was.

Swallowing heavily, Anakin looked out over the room that had once housed Jedi of all kinds, trying not to look to hard at the bodies of adults littering the floor. ‘It… it had to be done. They… Windu attacked Obi-Wan!’ He assured himself or tried to.

It was hard to argue with the sight of bodies laying with glassy eyes on the ground and sabers near their fingers.

_ANAKIN!_

Jerking to, Anakin turned, eyes wide before barking at Appo to take lead since the Jedi were taken care of for now.

Obi-Wan was yelling for him, his voice coated in pain and panic.

The baby and his Obi-Wan, they needed him.


	39. An Empire

The medic center is in chaos.

Anakin doesn’t know why he expects it to be any different but its still overwhelming to him as he stands there for a moment, staring in the door.

Health clinics in general can be stressful for Force sensitive if they’re actively using the Force and he has to shut that down rapidly because not only is there death and life and pain and joy in this medic center but there’s _Obi-Wan_ , Obi-Wan’s pain and fear and his use of the Force which is shorting out power and busting light fixtures.

Its not hard to single out where Obi-Wan is, if its not for the destroyed light fixture there is also the red guards which has him marching determinedly towards them and the door. They seem to hesitate, seem to consider keeping him from enter the room when Palpatine snaps at Anakin. “Keep my son alive, or so help me Skywalker, nothing will save you.” He snarls before marching past with him with the guards.

Entering quickly, Anakin looked around the room even as a small portion of his mind wonders what the hell the Sith is up to but more than that…

Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan who is crying, Obi-Wan who is twitching and jerking, his legs in stirrups, clenching one of the nurses hands in his with his pale face one big expression of pain.

Obi-Wan whose eyes are wet as he finds Anakin, widening up as he releases the man’s hands to reach for Anakin instead with a loud but breathless whine.

Rushing over, Anakin grabbed both of Obi-Wan’s hands with his, settling a knee on the bed while rubbing. “I’m here, I’m right here sweetheart, I’m not leaving.” He promised, voice rough with exhaustion and fear.

Obi-Wan sobbed, sweat and tears trailing down his face. “B-Babies.” He choked out.

Blinking, Anakin looked up at the medic between Obi-Wan’s legs. “Eh?”

“There are two babies,” The medic said shortly. “And serah Palpatine is not dilating fast enough for them serah Skywalker,” They turned and yelled over their shoulder. “Get the forceps!”

Blinking more, Anakin swallowed harshly at the scent of blood and a quick glance down confirms what he fears. There’s a puddle of blood down by the end of the bed.

Turning on his knee again, he reached down with his mech hand to cup the back of Obi-Wan’s head, feeling it now pinned between the bed and the others head as Obi-Wan gave a mighty sob but focused his eyes on Anakin as the blond leaned down and pressed their foreheads together.

With that he pushed as much strength as he dared to the other and in return tried to take as much of the pain from his husband as he could.

Because Anakin couldn’t loose Obi-Wan, not like this, not without trying _something_.

He had lost too many people, had done too many terrible things to loose Obi-Wan or the _children_ now.

“Right here, I’m right here. I’m not leaving and you’re not leaving.” He whispered harshly, kneading the back of Obi-Wan’s head with his fingers, knowing the metal must hurt but far past caring and obviously Obi-Wan was too as he clung to the flesh hand while pressing his forehead against Anakin’s with the help of the mech hand.

“A-Ani… help me…” Obi-Wan choked out only to scream moments later, light fixtures blowing out above them with a shower of sparking electricity.

“OBI-WAN!”

()()()

It’s taken too long but he has an empire.

The Empire.

Sidious finally sits as Emperor of an Empire that he has plotted for so long even at the feet of his master as his son healed the pains of the grueling work. And yet Sidious is not content, not yet for now he has another mission as he storms through the medic center, watchful eyes of medics watching him part as the guards hurry after him for Sidious refuses to slow down for anything right now until he reaches the right room.

The room is mostly dark, the window’s curtains pulled for and the lights dimmed as far as they could and yet still give light.

There’s a single lamp on by the bed with the soft beep of machines as Sidious takes a moment to catch his breath, to observe.

Skywalker is standing in front of something with his back to the door, standing by the bed where Obi-Wan lays with his chest rising and falling with his free hand sporting an Iv and he’s sporting one of those oxygen nose tubes and that’s scary, for some reason that is _scary_ to Sidious. The sun kissed man is holding his son’s hand with his flesh while the other is on the thing in front of him.

The man stirs, as if suddenly aware of him and turns his head enough to look over his shoulder, relaxing when he sees who it is and moving a bit so Sidious can finally see what the others body had blocked out.

An incubator and inside are two little shapes, sporting clear little hoods and wires.

“…Apparently the smallest of them was hiding behind his big sister,” Skywalker got out, seeing the surprise on Sidious face. “It’s why they came so early. That and the stress of being attacked.” He turned back, still holding Obi-Wan’s hand.

Slowly, Sidious moved into the room, his eyes searchingly scanning Obi-Wan before falling on the incubator to stare at the two small bodies.

‘…Oh, he had twins… I’m a grandfather now.’ A small voice announced inside of him that wasn’t feeling stunned.

Well… two new titles today.


	40. Family portrait

Letting out a deep breath, Obi-Wan sent his father a wry smile as Anakin slept in the single chair in the room. “So, how you feel grandfather?” He teased lightly, trying to not feel as fuzzy and tired as the pain medication was working. “Or should I call you Emperor?” Obi-Wan chortled only to wince and place a hand on his stomach as it protested. Though he had managed to read a few news articles despite it all.

The media was really blowing up all over the story, frothing at the mouth about his and Anakin’s marriage, the tragedy of the ‘betrayal’ from the Jedi and all that nonsense though so far no one suspected a single thing Obi-Wan had noted with satisfaction.

No one suspected the Jedi were the ones betrayed with how the story was being spun, especially with Obi-Wan going into stress labor thanks to the attack.

Sheev snorted but didn’t answer in response, his hand on the incubator not unlike Anakin’s had been earlier as he stared down at the little ones. “…You almost died, I could feel it all the way to the Rotunda.” He said sharply.

Smile disappearing, Obi-Wan stared at his father before nodding with a small sigh. “Anakin shared his strength, the medic in charge should have just given me a c-cut,” He muttered darkly and ignored the growl that escaped Sheev. “As is, I survived and I will recover as always with Anakin by my side, now, as for the youn-”

Another growl escaped Sheev at that though this one was annoyed as he moved to sit down at Obi-Wan’s bedside. “I’ve sent them to memory wiping as I told you,” He snapped out, glaring at Obi-Wan. “All the older ones. The younger ones who won’t have memories of the Jedi Order will be raised properly…” He grumbled a bit.

“And then? I won’t let you make an army out of them,” Obi-Wan pursed his lips. “I’m already quite aware of your Inquisitors thank you very much an-”

“And they will be some of the ones taking care of the young ones,” Sheev huffed before sighing. “When you came pleading to me, I made sure to get a few of the crechemaster’s in on my… ploy. They will care for those to young.” He murmured in a serious tone before reaching out and petting Obi-Wan’s cheek, his face the picture of concern.

Leaning into his father’s hand, Obi-Wan breathed out. “…So what will happen to them? Will they just… be there?” He frowned.

“Force sensitive orphanage,” Sheev murmured. “The older ones… a few we will sell the idea of being rescued from slavery rings while others will be told the truth though with the lack of memories we can twist it as we want it.” Sheev finished in a smug tone.

It should trouble Obi-Wan, he knew that some of those younglings had been happy with their masters… but that’s what they were, younglings.

Younglings who got to live thanks to Obi-Wan pleading with his father. Oh he imagined his father would have a certain education program for those former Jedi sprouts, hoping they would join what would be Sheev’s army but he wouldn’t force them.

‘Though,’ Obi-Wan’s mind piped up. ‘Propaganda is a powerful tool… I’ll just have to keep an eye on the entire thing, won’t I.’ He mused to himself as he covered his father’s hand with his own, his eyes flickering to Anakin.

In the dim light of his room, he could see the flickering of the others eyes and the little crack of blue that was his husbands eyes.

‘We’ll both have to look after things.’

()()()

Its been a blissful but also stressful five years and Obi-Wan picks up his son with a small smile as he settles Luke in his lap.

Luke was a sickly child, being on the smaller end and early born had left the boy physically weak but with a strong, sunny personality that had Obi-Wan glowing with happiness as his little blond prince looked around curiously as Anakin chased after Leia.

Leia on the other hand was both strong and decisive and if Obi-Wan had ever harbored a doubt who would be on the throne after him… well Leia was clearly Empress material and would make mock battles and kingdoms with her dolls and quite a few of her brothers toys.

Sheev was already taking her to strategy games, quietly murmuring to her how to move her little ‘armies’ to smash the opposition and telling her sternly that Luke needed looking after and she had to be the one to do that once they were all gone, a doting grandparents who spoiled both kids.

But in this moment, dressed in their finest, they were suppose to be getting a family picture taken though Leia was doing her best to escape her father, her loud laugh mingling with Luke’s cheering as she ducked under a table much to Obi-Wan’s amusement as Anakin tried jumping over to catch the blue dressed girl.

‘And…’ Obi-Wan pressed a hand to his stomach, his smile growing as Anakin finally got his hands on the squirming copper haired girl to throw her into the air with a laugh. ‘Soon we’ll be even more.’ He chuckled quietly as he caught Luke looking down at his stomach too. A big beam was directed up at him, Luke’s front left tooth missing.

“Brother.” He said happily, also putting a small hand to Obi-Wan’s stomach and giggling when Obi-Wan made a shushing motion and cuddled his boy to his chest as Leia and Anakin finally joined them.

Yes, soon they would be more.

Obi-Wan couldn’t wait for it as he smiled for the droid taking their family picture.


End file.
